The Heart's Desire
by Writie
Summary: Brooke Davis has been hurt in the past, and Nathan Scott knows that kind of pain well. Will a friendship grow or do they share an undiscovered deeper connection? CH5: NB become closer, HC perform at TRIC, LP go on a trip. NP talk. R
1. Default Chapter

**The Heart's Desire**

**Author:** Writie

**Summary:** Brooke Davis has been hurt in the past, and Nathan Scott knows that kind of pain well. Will a friendship grow or do they share an undiscovered deeper connection? Lucas and Peyton grow closer. Much More. R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OTH, or anyone in OTH. Even if I wish I did. lol.

**Stars:** All OTH characters.

**Rated:** M, just to be safe.

**Pairings:** You'll see. ;)

**A/N:** This is my first non-wrestling fic, and first OTH fic. Hope you all enjoy and please read and review. I will try to include a preview at the end of each chapter.

_**xxxxxx**_

Brooke Davis sat in the back of the taxi, looking out the window and watching the scenery go by. A slight smirk played across her face as she fondly thought of her summer away from Tree Hill. She could remember only a few months ago dreading having to leave. The idea of having to be away from her friends for that long wasn't exactly thrilling. Her life was in Tree Hill, after all.

Lucas Scott had dropped a bombshell on her before she left. She remembered crying her eyes out afterward. She had sat in the back of the taxi just bawling, and now she was actually smiling. Lucas confessing he wanted to be with her brought on so many mixed emotions that she just wasn't ready to deal with at the time. For a while that's what she thought she had wanted, so shouldn't she have been happy?

She had felt anger, confusion, sadness, uncertainty, and most of all a pain she had tried to bury. She felt tears glistening in her eyes after thinking of it all, but she refused to cry this time. She had spent an amazing summer in California, and there was no way she was going to let these thoughts bring her down. The summer away had been good for her, and had put things in a whole new perspective. Brooke smiled as she played with the diamond necklace she wore around her neck. She had originally thought she would be miserable having to spend the summer away from Tree Hill, and with her parents, but she was wrong. Those past months were exactly what she needed.

_**Flashback**_

_Brooke had just finished unpacking after arriving at her parents house in California. She had gotten to see her parents for about two whole seconds, before they were too busy to deal with her. What was the point of her spending the summer with them anyway? It's not as if they would notice if she were there or not. Now she was in this large house alone, all by herself. It's not as if she weren't used to it. She had to admit the house was gorgeous and she loved her room. It was so her style, and if she actually lived there she could probably have made it look even better._

_Unpacking all of her things had taken a while considering she practically packed her entire closet. She began to place some of the pictures she had bought with her on her dresser, and it just seemed to make her miss Tree Hill even more. She frowned as she placed a picture of she and Peyton hugging on the dresser. It hadn't even been 24 hours yet, and she already missed her like crazy. She placed a group shot of Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan and herself right next to it. She couldn't help but smile while looking at it, it was taken one of the night's they were all at TRIC. The next picture she placed on the dresser was of Peyton, Lucas and herself. She felt herself tearing up and she had certainly already done enough crying. She couldn't stop thinking of what Lucas had said, and she never felt more confused. She shook these thoughts off and decided to explore the rest of the house._

_She had really only gotten to see the living room and her bedroom. This house was definitely nicer than any house she had ever lived in, and she had lived in some really beautiful homes. She almost wondered if it used to belong to a celebrity, although she was sure her parents would never be around long enough to ask. She entered the kitchen which was just as amazing as the other rooms. After tapping her nails along the counter, she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and decided to head out back. The backyard was huge, containing a large pool and a Jacuzzi. Everything about this house was incredible, it was just too bad it wasn't all in Tree Hill. Brooke roamed around the pool feeling overly bored and lonely. She really hated this._

_"Are you gonna jump in?" Brooke took her eyes off the ground a bit shocked by the sound of an unfamiliar feminine voice. The voice belonged to a girl who looked about the same age as her. She had long dark hair that cascaded down her shoulders, blues eyes, an amazing tan, and a killer body. She honestly wouldn't have been surprised if this girl were a super model. Brooke quickly noted she was probably a cheerleader and maybe even the most popular girl in whatever school she attended. Brooke knew a thing or two about that. After a brief pause, the girl continued. It was almost as if she and Brooke were examining each other, sizing one another up, and taking mental notes._

_"I live next door. My name is Blaire Hunter." She added introducing herself._

_"And I care why? Listen, why don't you turn around and walk your ass off my property? I wasn't planning on taking a swim, but I have not problem pushing someone in." Brooke hissed immediately letting her claws out. Blaire reminded her of the type of girl that she would be in constant competition with._

_"She has a mean bark, but can she bite?" Blaire smirked as she came closer and slowly circled Brooke._

_"You wanna find out?" Brooke challenged with a sneer. Blaire stepped back with an amused smile._

_"Your fiesty, I like that. You must be Brooke Davis, I have to admit I'm impressed. You didn't disappoint." Blaire admitted with a calculating grin._

_"How do you know my name?" Brooke asked skeptically still not letting her guard down._

_"Our parents have spoken a few times." Blaire explained._

_"My parents actually remembered my name? It sounds like my parents have talked to your parents, more than they even talk to me." Brooke offered dryly rolling her eyes._

_"We are going to have a lot of fun this summer." Blaire promised excitedly._

_"We?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes, we. Cali doesn't stand a chance with the two of us together. I'm actually having a party in a few days and your coming." Blaire stated. Brooke slightly smiled barely masking her interest._

_"Maybe I'll make an appearance." Brooke shrugged as if she was bored. "...if your lucky." She smiled placing her hand on her hip._

_"I'll see your around Brookie." Blaire smirked as she backed away, turned around and sauntered off._

_**End Flashback**_

Peyton Sawyer sat on her bed drawing her latest sketch. She looked up from her work to see Lucas sitting across from her reading his book. She loved how they could do something so simple like this and just enjoy each other's company. No words were needed. The second she looked up, his eyes met hers. He smiled warmly at her, and she returned the smile slightly biting her lower lip as she adverted her eyes back to her art. She was drawing a picture of Elizabeth, the woman who had claimed to be her mother. She felt Luke's eyes on her and she couldn't help but smile. He just seemed to have that effect.

They had pretty much spent their entire summer together, and she had never felt closer to him. They had managed to drift apart towards the middle of the school year, but had rebuilt their relationship over the passed few months. She felt like she could trust him again, and had gradually started to let him back in. She had confided in him about Jake's departure, the creepy messages she had received, and about Elizabeth claiming to be her mother. She in return had been there for him in the same way.

_**Flashback**_

_Peyton stared blankly at this woman who claimed to be her mother._

_"What?" Peyton uttered._

_"I'm your mother." Elizabeth repeated._

_"No. T-that's impossible. My mother passed away when I was 9 years old. She died in a car accident. Listen lady, I don't know what sick game your trying to play but I want you to leave me the hell alone." Peyton snapped._

_"Peyton please, hear me out ok? I know this is probably hard for you to believe but..." Elizabeth began to try and explain._

_"That's because it's not true!" Peyton exclaimed._

_"Peyton, I am your mother. I understand why your upset, just please let me explain." Elizabeth pleaded. "Please, I want to be in my daughter's life." she continued desperately._

_"I'm not your daughter! I want you to leave me the hell alone. I mean it, stay the hell away from me!" Peyton snapped as she slammed the door._

_"Peyton!" Elizabeth called, but there was no use. Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly and reluctantly walked away._

_**xxxx**_

_Lucas stood across from Peyton in his room with his arms folded across his chest._

_"So, let me get this straight...this Elizabeth woman comes to you claiming to be a magazine editor, it turns out she really isn't a magazine editor and she tells you she's your mother." Lucas began. Peyton sat on his bed and nodded._

_"...and at the same time I've been receiving these creepy instant messages." Peyton added._

_"So, do you think she was the one sending you the IMs? You think she's a stalker or something?" Lucas questioned._

_"She didn't seem to know what I was talking about when I mentioned the IMs. Whoever has been sending the IMs has been watching me on my webcam. If she lied about being a magazine editor, who knows what else she could be lying about." Peyton offered._

_"Peyton, this sounds serious. You should report this to the police." Lucas suggested, concern evident in his features. "Have you disconnected your webcam?" he asked._

_"I just keep it covered up. Lucas, I really don't want to make a big deal out of this. It might not be her, and I doubt the police could do much seeing how I have no idea who it could be." Peyton answered. "Besides, I haven't received any IMs in a while." she added._

_"If it starts up again, I want you to tell me." Lucas insisted. "So, what about Elizabeth?" he inquired curiously._

_"What about her?" Peyton asked._

_"Peyton, she knew your middle name. Maybe you should ask your dad about it and then talk to her." Lucas offered._

_"Luke, it's not hard to find out someone's middle name, and I have tried contacting my Dad. I e-mailed him, no answer yet. I don't remember much about my mother but I know there's no way she's alive. Losing her was one of the hardest moments of my life and it still hurts till this day." Peyton admitted emotionally. "I don't know what type of game this woman is trying to play but it's wrong." she frowned. Lucas walked over to her and she stood up and hugged him. He sighed, it felt so good to hold her again. It felt like it had been forever. He wrapped his arms more securely around her and she felt as if she had let herself melt into him. Peyton opened her eyes and nuzzled her face into his shoulder._

_"I remember that." he heard her say. Lucas opened his eyes as he felt her pull away. He followed her gaze and his eyes rested on a box that was lying on his bed. As soon as he laid his eyes on the box, he knew the contents like the back of his hand without even having to look in it. Peyton pulled out a picture from the box that she was referring too. She quickly realized these must have been the things Brooke found in Luke's room. "We had a lot of fun that night." she added with soft smile as she studied the picture._

_"Yeah." Lucas answered awkwardly remembering the excuse he had given Brooke for keeping all of those things. It was almost as if these passed few months he had felt like he needed to be with Brooke, but now he realized he had been wanting Brooke for the wrong reasons and perhaps that was selfish._

_"You kept my little random notes." Peyton laughed in surprise._

_"They were cute." Lucas shrugged with a smirk._

_"You still have the mix I made you." Peyton remarked looking through the box a bit more._

_"Well, it' the best mixed tape I have, that and the other one you made me." Lucas smiled. Peyton softly giggled sheepishly and she was actually blushing._

_"You know I kept all the things you gave me too." She admitted._

_"Even though you were with Jake?" Lucas questioned._

_"Yeah." Peyton nodded._

_"Why?" Lucas asked curiously._

_"Why what?" Peyton replied a bit confused._

_"Why did you keep those things?" He inquired._

_"Because as wrong as the circumstances were, it still meant something to me. You meant something to me." Peyton admitted looking away. "I know we hurt Brooke and I regret that, but it doesn't change the way I felt about you." she continued. "Why did you keep these things?" She asked after a brief pause, finally looking up at him. He didn't know exactly what to say, but he didn't want to lie to her._

_"I told Brooke I kept those things as a reminder of how I screwed up with her." Lucas confessed. "I told her I wanted to be with her before she left." he admitted. Peyton looked away trying to act un-effected, registering what he had just said. She plastered on a fake smile and looked him in the eye._

_"That's great. You've both really changed, and I think you'll be really happy together." Peyton offered trying to smile even though it was killing her. It wasn't so much the thought of Lucas and Brooke being together, it's what he had said about his relationship with her. How could he say that? She never could have said something like that about him, because it would be a lie. Yes, she regretted the circumstances and the fact that they hurt Brooke, but she could never regret him. "But is that really how you feel? That our memories were a mistake? That we were?" She asked. She was hurt and not matter how much she tried to fight it the pain shown through in her features._

_"No. I think the way it all happened was a mistake, the choices I made and the person I turned into was a mistake." Lucas admitted. "I shouldn't have worded it that way, I shouldn't have said those things to Brooke. The truth is, I think I've been lying to myself. For a while all I've had was Brooke. When I reached out to you, you didn't want anything to do with me. I understand why, you needed time. You moved on with Jake and I was happy for you, because all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy." He explained. "I wanted to move on too, and I think I tried to force myself to have feelings for Brooke, for a while I really believed I did. It just made it all easier. Brooke had become a different person, and she was the only one that was there for me. I guess for a while I was confused." he admitted. Peyton stared at him intensely, processing every word and trying to make sense of it all._

_"Lucas, do you have feelings for her or not? Because if you do I want you to know that it's ok..." Peyton began._

_"I care about her as a friend, I was just confused. I was alone and I needed somebody." Lucas answered cutting her off._

_"So, you lied to her and you've been leading her on?" Peyton replied angrily moving to the center of the room. "Lucas, you can't just play games with her like that. It's not fair. Now what if she comes back wanting to be with you? You need to get your head straight." she cried outraged. There was no way she could watch Brooke be hurt again, and she was almost certain Brooke still had feelings for him._

_"No..I didn't mean to...I didn't plan for this. When I said it I thought I meant it, I thought that was what I wanted. I was confused...I was lying to myself, trying to make myself feel something that wasn't there." Lucas desperately tried to explain._

_"I have to go." Peyton murmured feeling more than upset. "Luke, if this is about us...all we'll ever have is friendship, and it seems to be hard for you to even keep that." she added coldly._

_"Peyton, no..." Lucas began, but it was too late. She was already out the door._

_**End Flashback**_

Brooke smiled as she fiddled with her necklace. Tree Hill was only a couple miles away. She couldn't help but think of Blaire and all the cool people she had met in California. She was so grateful to have met someone like Blaire, someone who could help her see the light. Brooke knew what type of woman she wanted to be. Blaire helped her in more ways than she probably even realized.

_**Flashback**_

_Brooke had been spending almost all of her days in California with her new friend Blaire, and this day was no different. They had so much fun together. At first she had figured, she didn't have anything better to do and Blaire knew her way around California so what the hell? But over the passed few weeks she and Blaire had really grown closer and became friends. They spent half the day at the beach, which Brooke didn't mind because she was working on her tan after all. While at the beach, they amused themselves by flashing horny teenage guys that didn't stand a chance._

_It didn't take long for Brooke to notice all the gorgeous guys, and there seemed to be an over abundance in California. She loved how they all seemed to flock to her and Blaire, not that she could blame them. Brooke had to admit she loved the attention. She and Blaire collected a couple of phone numbers from some of the hotties, and had even more fun rejecting the guys they weren't interested in. After they were done at the beach, they went shopping, and of course they both took advantage of their credit cards. Brooke had scored so many amazing things, she really loved shopping. After grabbing some ice cream cones, they drove back to Brooke's house, in Blaire's flashy BMW. Both girls climbed out of the car, carrying handfuls of shopping bags and wearing huge smiles._

_"That outfit is going to look so hot on you, and I have these amazing stiletto heels that will go perfect with it. When you walk into the party, the guys are going to be drooling." Blaire gushed. Over the passed few weeks, the two of them had thrown and attended countless parties. Brooke offered a playfully cocky smile._

_"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on guys." Brooke laughed. "Your gonna look just as hot, we're gonna have to fight them off with a stick." she smirked._

_"Or, just a good kick in the balls." Blaire laughed._

_"Blaire, where have you been?" A masculine voice called walking towards them coming from Blaire's front door._

_"Yum, who's the hottie..." Brooke whispered. "...with the hideous and tacky shirt." she cringed. He was wearing a floral shirt, which was indeed hideous, and tacky. He had sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and a muscular build._

_"Oh, that's just a scumbag." Blaire answered simply as they continued to walk towards Brooke's house. "Chad, Elton John called and he wants his shirt back." she hissed letting out her claws._

_"Nice one, extra points for style." Brooke laughed._

_"Blaire, will you please just talk to me?" Chad called as Blaire ignored him and led the way into Brooke's house._

_"What was that all about?" Brooke asked as she shut the door behind them._

_"Nothing, he's my stalker." Blaire answered with a smile as they made their way up the stairs to Brooke's room._

_"You have a stalker?" Brooke laughed as she placed her bags down._

_"Actually, he's my ex." Blaire replied also placing her things down and scanning Brooke's room. "Not too shabby." she remarked with a smirk._

_"It's pretty nice. So, is there a reason he's your ex?" Brooke asked curiously._

_"Of course, there's always a reason isn't there? Your nosy, just like me. I love getting in other people's business." Blaire smiled walking over to Brooke's dresser. "There's a damn good reason he's my ex, and it's not that ugly shirt." She added._

_"Although that would be reason enough." Brooke joked with a laugh._

_"Nice pictures." Blaire remarked looking at the pictures Brooke had placed on her dresser._

_"Yeah, those are my friends from Tree Hill." Brooke replied with a smile._

_"Mmm...who's the stud? I wouldn't mind if he broke me off a piece of that." Blaire asked picking up the group picture._

_"Which one?" Brooke laughed._

_"The guy with the dark hair, nice body..." Blaire began with a suggestive grin._

_"That's Nathan, he's sort of married." Brooke answered with a smile._

_"What? Your kidding me. He looks about our age." Blaire exclaimed in surprise._

_"He is our age, and he's married to her." Brooke replied pointing out Haley in her picture. "Her name is Haley." she added._

_"Now, how could he be sort of married?" Blaire asked feeling confused._

_"Their kind of having trouble, it's a long story." Brooke explained with an exasperated sigh._

_"It's a shame, they've barely even lived their lives yet. No wonder their having trouble. At this age your still trying to figure out who you are, where you belong. They'll most likely break up." Blaire predicted. "Have you two ever hooked up?" she asked with a grin._

_"What? NO!" Brooke exclaimed with a surprised laugh._

_"Your blushing. What about the other guy?" Blaire inquired._

_"Have we hooked up?" Brooke questioned. Blaire nodded her response. "His name is Lucas. He's Nathan's brother. Lucas and I used to be together but we broke up." she explained looking away sadly. She honestly hadn't even thought about Lucas for weeks, until now._

_"So, good looks run in the family." Blaire remarked. "Is there a reason you and Lucas broke up?" she pressed._

_"He cheated on me with my best friend." Brooke admitted uncomfortably. "I don't really like talking about this." she added. It still hurt, and she had successfully buried it all a long time ago. She tried so hard not to think about it, it made it easier to act as if it all never happened._

_"I understand why." Blaire nodded sympathetically. "Who's the blonde with the curly hair?" she inquired._

_"She's my best friend." Brooke replied. "Her name is Peyton." she added._

_"With a best friend and a boyfriend like that, who needs enemies right?" Blaire remarked. "Do you still talk to Lucas and Peyton?" she asked._

_"Peyton is my best friend, she has been since we were little kids. Our motto has always been 'hos over bros,' and it still is. I know she regrets it and that she's sorry. It happened months ago, and thankfully we've been able to put it behind us. Lucas is the only guy who has ever come between us. After a while I was finally able to forgive her. No guy is worth losing a friendship over." Brooke explained._

_"Did you forgive him?" Blaire asked with the raise of an eyebrow._

_"Eventually, it took a while but now were finally friends." Brooke nodded._

_"Just friends." Blaire remarked eyeing her. She could tell right away by the look on Brooke's face that she didn't know how the answer._

_"He told me he wanted to be with me before I left Tree Hill for the summer." Brooke confessed. "For a while that's really what I thought I wanted. Now I don't know what to do." she admitted._

_"This guy cheated on you with your best friend, and your actually considering taking him back?" Blaire exclaimed feeling outraged._

_"We're both different people now..." Brooke began to insist._

_"Bullshit." Blaire stated cutting her off._

_"Excuse me? You don't know me or anything about my life." Brooke snapped._

_"No, but I do know common sense. I've been hanging out with you pretty much the entire summer, I consider us friends and I care about my friends. Your not at all the girl I thought you were." Blaire admitted in a disappointed tone._

_"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brooke demanded._

_"Your weak, pathetic, spineless, foolish, idiotic, cowardly, and your a push-over, or at least you will be if you take that jackass back." Blaire answered being brutally honest. Brooke glared at her outraged. How dare she judge her like that! "Don't look so mad, it's true. Any girl who would take back a guy who hurt her the way Lucas hurt you, is pathetic. He's not even worth your time Brooke. I can see it in your eyes, it still hurts. I don't know why you would be willing to take him back after everything he put you through. Look at this." she insisted grabbing the picture off of the dresser. "He's looking at her like that, not you. If he was willing to cheat on you and cause you that kind of pain, he doesn't deserve you." she insisted pointing out the way Lucas was looking at Peyton. Brooke grabbed the picture heatedly._

_"My life is none of your damn business." Brooke snapped snatching the picture out of her hand and placing it back on the dresser. She herself couldn't even understand why she was getting so angry about what Blaire had to say._

_"It's understandable that your pissed. Most people don't like hearing the truth, no matter how much they claim they do. I'm just trying to help, I just don't want you to be that type of girl, your better then that." Blaire insisted. Brooke's back was still to her and she was still trying to calm down. She honestly didn't know why Blaire's opinion had upset her so much, she usually didn't care what people think. Brooke realized there was a reason she was getting upset, a reason she didn't want to hear it, a reason why she spent most of her time trying to pretend it all never happened. Blaire was right._

_"My ex-boyfriend, Chad cheated on me." Blaire added, distracting Brooke from her thoughts._

_"Really?" Brooke asked turning to face her._

_"Yeah, luckily it wasn't with my best friend, because then he'd really be eating his balls for lunch. Cheating sucks to begin with, but the whole best friend factor makes it even worse. Chad cheated on me with some nasty bitch from a different school. He could beg and plead, and I would never even consider taking him back. If a guy can hurt you that badly even once, then he doesn't deserve a second chance." Blaire explained._

_"So, you think that I should reject Lucas?" Brooke asked._

_"I think that's what's best for you. You'll feel so much stronger and better about yourself if you do. I think you know that deep down inside." Blaire replied. "When I first met you I thought you were this feisty, strong, occasionally bitchy, confident girl that doesn't take shit from anybody." she admitted._

_"And now you think I'm not those things." Brooke replied in a low tone with her head down._

_"I think that's up to you." Blaire answered with a smile. "So, the party starts at 7." she added._

_"What about your parents?" Brooke asked, a question she had been wondering for weeks._

_"Their never home. Haven't you noticed? I could set the place on fire and they'd never know." Blaire shrugged._

_"You remind me, of me." Brooke joked._

_"Correction, you remind me, of me." Blaire smirked._

_"Come on, we can get ready together." Brooke giggled grabbing Blaire's arm._

_**End Flashback**_

Peyton looked up from her drawing once again and quickly noticed the time. She felt excitement brewing in her stomach. She wasn't used to being away from Brooke for a whole week, let alone an entire summer. Despite not having her best friend around, the summer had been pretty great. It had given her and Lucas the opportunity to grow closer. Things hadn't been all drama, and angst the whole time, they had actually managed to have fun.

"Lucas, it's almost time to pick up Brooke." Peyton announced with a smile, distracting Lucas from his book. He looked up and over at the clock.

"I guess we should get ready." Lucas smiled, although he honestly wasn't sure if he was ready to face Brooke after what he had said to her before she left. He almost wished he hadn't said anything.

_**Flashback**_

_Peyton had refused to talk to him for a while, he completely disrespected what they had shared by what he had said to Brooke, but his confusion also had to potential to hurt Brooke. After a while, Peyton finally forgave him and was able to understand it from his point of view. She still wasn't happy with his actions, but they were at least friends again. _

_"Lucas Scott, put me down!" Peyton demanded barely able to sound serious. Lucas had scooped her into his arms, and was now walking towards the cold beach water. _

_"I am going to put you down...in the water." Lucas laughed. _

_"Lucas, no!" She screamed as he lowered her towards the water. She continued playfully kicking and screaming. He finally dropped her in the water, but she pulled him in with her. _

_"There was no way you weren't coming with me." Peyton laughed splashing him. _

_"Oh, so you wanna splash now?" Lucas teased. "This is war!" He declared splashing her back. Peyton giggled as they continued splashing each other. Lucas grabbed her and dunked her under the water. Peyton laughed and jumped on his back, dunking his head under. She splashed him one last time before swimming away. _

_"You can't catch me, I win!" Peyton teased playfully sticking her tongue at him. Lucas swam after her, trying to catch her, then turned around. _

_"Fine, I'll just have to destroy your sand castle." Lucas exclaimed with a laugh running up the sand towards the sand castle she had made. Peyton's mouth dropped open, he wouldn't dare! Peyton quickly got out of the water in an attempt to stop him. _

_"Lucas, no!" Peyton called running after him, but it was too late. He had destroyed the sand castle with his bare foot. "Your evil!" Peyton exclaimed pushing him, then playfully pouncing on him. Lucas fell over into the sand with Peyton on top of him and he began to tickle her. "That's cheating, that's not fair." she squealed._

_"Yes it is." Lucas laughed. He continued to tickle her and she tried to squirm away while laughing hysterically. _

_"Don't forget, I know where your ticklish too!" Peyton warned in between giggles, tickling him right back. They both continued to tickle each other and laugh rolling in the sand, until Lucas was on top of Peyton tickling her like crazy. _

_"Lucas, I'm gonna pee my pants!" Peyton laughed trying to fight back. Lucas pinned her arms above her head with a chuckle. The laughter subsided, and they gazed at each other with happy smiles. _

_"You two seem to be getting along." They both turned their heads and spotted Haley, standing above them. Lucas and Peyton both stood up brushing the sand off their bodies. _

_"Hey, Hales. Is everything ok?" Lucas asked with concern. _

_"Just fine." Haley shrugged nonchalantly. _

_"Have you talked to Nathan?" Peyton asked. _

_"Not since he left for High Flyers, and even then we didn't really resolve much." Haley admitted sadly. _

_"I'm sure everything will work out. He's been hurting without you, for months. He's been through a lot. He just needs time." Lucas reassured pulling her into a hug. _

_"I'm sure you guys will work this out." Peyton offered in a comforting tone also hugging her._

_"I'm not so sure. Part of me feels like maybe I should have stayed on tour." Haley answered. _

_"I'm glad you came back. I missed my best friend, and I really didn't want to lose you." Lucas smiled rubbing her shoulder. _

_"I missed you too." Haley nodded squeezing his hand. "So, what were you two doing before I came by?" she asked trying to change to subject._

_"Lucas was ruining my sand castle, which by the way, I crafted very carefully." Peyton grinned. _

_"Now Luke, that's just evil." Haley scolded playfully. _

_"Crafted carefully? You used a bucket and sand." Lucas laughed. _

_"Mmm...so I wonder if Lucas can handle the both of us." Haley pondered glancing at Peyton with a mischievous smirk. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she smirked, and Peyton smiled right back knowing exactly what she was thinking. They both pushed Lucas and he fell over onto what was left of the sand castle. Both girls giggled and ran away with Lucas chasing behind them. _

_**End Flashback**_

Brooke smiled happily as she spotted a sign that read 'Welcome To Tree Hill'. Although she had enjoyed her summer in California, she really had missed Tree Hill. She would also miss the people she had met in California. To her surprise, while she was in California she barely even thought about Lucas. She was too busy enjoying herself. The car came to a stop and she had reached her destination. She was back in Tree Hill.

_**Flashback**_

_Everyone in the party chanted chug, as Brooke downed a cup of beer. She couldn't believe this was her last party in California, and in just a few days she would be back in Tree Hill. _

_"Brooke, your leaving in couple days, and I know you sense the sexual tension between us. How about a little goodbye sex?" Jeremy suggested. He was one of the many hot guys Brooke had met while in California. He had been trying to get in her pants ever since he laid eyes on her. _

_"Jeremy, you've been trying to get in my pants all summer long and every time I tell you to go service yourself." Brooke answered with a smirk._

_"I'm persistent." Jeremy shrugged._

_"Well, she's not interested." Blaire laughed as she approached looping her arm through Brooke's. Jeremy walked away reluctantly. _

_"I swear, you make out with a guy once and he expects you to have sex with him." Brooke shrugged. _

_"That's all he thinks about, he has a one-track mind." Blaire smiled. _

_"Don't all guys." Brooke smirked. _

_"Well, someone just arrived that you might be interested in." Blaire gushed and Brooke knew immediately who she was talking about. _

_"Yeah, he's fun to fool around with." Brooke smiled. _

_"Well, it could be serious if you'd stay." Blaire insisted. _

_"My life is in Tree Hill." Brooke replied in a matter-of-fact manner. _

_"Brooke Davis." Colin Myers called as he approached and wrapped his arms around Brooke. She and Colin had been vibing on each other all summer long. Blaire had informed Brooke that most of the girls in her school would have killed to have Colin crushing on them, he apparently was very popular. He was the star quarterback, so that wasn't too surprising_

_"Your friendly tonight." Blaire remarked with a smile. _

_"I can't believe in a few days your not gonna be here." Colin frowned. _

_"Don't be a party pooper." Brooke insisted grabbing another drink. She and Blaire made their way to the dance floor and began to dance. The summer was almost over so they might as well live it up. They were bumping and grinding and all the attention seemed to be on them. Colin cut in and began dancing with Brooke. Meanwhile, Blaire was dancing with a stud named Steve that they had met over the summer at the beach. _

_"You look so good tonight." Colin whispered to Brooke. Brooke smiled seductively and without a word, led him up the stairs. _

_**xxxx**_

_Brooke fell back on the bed and Colin's muscular frame crashed on top of her. His mouth consumed hers in a fury of lust. He felt so good, and she hadn't been with anyone since Felix. His hands traveled up and down her sides, as his kissed her. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong, that she shouldn't be doing this. She had been the one who suggested coming up stairs, did she really even have the right to say no and change her mind like that? It really wasn't fair to him. She loved the way he felt, she just couldn't shake this feeling. _

_He left a trail of hot kisses down her neck as his hand crept up her thigh. He began to work on the buttons of her shirt after pulling his own shirt off. He had an amazing body, but he was a football player after all. So many thoughts were racing through her mind. It's not like she had never casual sex before. Did she really wanna be this type of girl, the one night stand? She abruptly pushed him away and sat up on the bed. _

_"What's wrong?" Colin asked obviously confused. _

_"I can't do this, I'm sorry." Brooke answered. She felt bad, but at the same time she was also proud of herself. She enjoyed sex and there was nothing wrong with that, she wasn't ashamed. Just because she enjoyed sex didn't mean it had to be meaningless sex, with random guys. _

_"It's ok." Colin nodded a bit disappointed. _

_"We should get back to the party." Brooke suggested taking his hand with a smile. _

_**xxxx**_

_Brooke had packed the last of her bags, and it was finally time to go home, back to Tree Hill. Blaire frowned with her arms crossed over her chest as Colin put Brooke's things in the taxi. _

_"How did you get your parents to agree to let you go back anyway?" Blaire inquired sadly and annoyed. _

_"I begged them." Brooke admitted simply. "I explained how it was my last year of high school and that it was only fair." she smiled. Blaire rolled her eyes obviously not thrilled with the idea of losing her friend. "My life is in Tree Hill, and it's not like you and I will never see each other again." she added. _

_"You mean that dick is in Tree Hill." Blaire retorted. _

_"Lucas is not my life." Brooke declared._

_"Just please find a guy who's worth giving your heart to." Blaire advised. _

_"You mean guys like that still exist?" Brooke joked with a laugh._

_"Their hard to find but worth the wait. Surround yourself with people who truly care about you, and call me if you need anything." Blaire offered sincerely. _

_"Thank you for looking out for me and making this summer so memorable. I was dreading spending the summer with my parents, but now I wouldn't take it back for the world." Brooke admitted. Blaire smiled teary eyed, and Brooke displayed the same emotion. Blaire unclasped the diamond necklace around her neck, and placed it around Brooke's. _

_"My father gave it to me as a birthday gift. I figure if you have something of mine you have to come back next summer." Blaire explained with a smile. Brooke laughed and pulled her into a hug. _

_"All your bags are in the back, and the taxi is ready." Colin interrupted as he approached them. Brooke turned around and also gave him a hug. _

_"I'm glad I met the both of you." Brooke smiled as she let go, and Colin placed a kiss on her lips. They said their goodbyes, and Brooke climbed into the taxi leaving California a different woman from when she had first arrived. _

_**End Flashback**_

Brooke smiled as she climbed out of the taxi, she was home. She grabbed her bags and was surprised to see another taxi drive up next to her. Nathan Scott climbed out of the backseat, and Brooke's mouth dropped open in pleasant surprise. She didn't think they would both be arriving back in Tree Hill at the same time.

"Nathan!" Brooke exclaimed putting her things down and giving him a hug. Nathan smile in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan smiled as he let her go. "Damn, you look pretty hot." he smirked playfully. She did have an amazing tan from lying on the beach in California.

"Thanks, but I've I always been hot." Brooke shrugged jokingly. "Your not looking too bad yourself." she commented. Nathan had always been a gorgeous guy, with a great body, but he seemed more toned.

"High Flyers really kept me in shape, that camp is no joke." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, how was your summer anyway?" Brooke inquired with a curious smirk.

"It was awesome. High Flyers was kind of like boot camp, but I think it was exactly what I needed. It put a lot of things into perspective for me." Nathan answered. "How was your summer? I know you weren't exactly thrilled about leaving." he remarked with a smirk.

"Surprisingly, it was awesome. I met a lot of really cool people. I hung out with this girl named Blaire for most of the summer, plus I made out with some hot guys. Blaire and I had so much in common it was kind of scary. I learned a lot about myself this summer, about the person I wanna be. I guess you could say being away from Tree Hill put things into perspective for me too." Brooke admitted.

"I know what you mean." Nathan nodded. "You know, before I decided to go to High Flyers, Whitey said the game would help heal my heart and I think he was right." he admitted. Brooke frowned and touched his arm sympathetically.

"I'm sure you and Haley will work things out. She came back, didn't she?" Brooke offered.

"I'm not so sure." Nathan shook his head. "I met a lot of talented guys at High Flyers. They were cool just to hang out with. They were all around my age but none of them were worried about their wife or an annulment. They were enjoying their youth, a lot of them were still trying to find themselves and figure out who they are. I'm just like them, trying to find my way." he admitted. "Sometimes I think maybe I grew up too soon." he added.

"It's not like you had much choice living with Dan Scott. I know what it's like to grow up too fast, my parents never really cared what I did." Brooke admitted sadly. "You were on your own and married before we were even seniors." she remarked. "Do you regret it?" she asked curiously.

"No, I never could." Nathan answered honestly. "I knew what I wanted, and even if it didn't work out the way I wanted it too, I could never regret it." he explained.

"Nathan, why did you tell me all of this?" Brooke asked curiously. "I mean, we're not exactly close." she shrugged.

"Because I knew you'd understand." Nathan smiled simply. He picked up his bags and also grabbed some of her heavier ones. "God, what did you pack in these things?" he exclaimed with a laugh. Brooke giggled grabbing her other bags.

"I'm a girl, Nathan. I needed enough clothes and make-up to last me the entire summer. Not to mention, the amazing things I got while I was in California. I got this absolutely adorable Gucci bag, like the ones you see all the high-profile celebrities carry." Brooke gushed happily as they continued to walk.

"Ok, Jessica." Nathan joked with a laugh and Brooke slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey, I'm smarter then her, I know the difference between chicken and tuna!" Brooke exclaimed with a giggle. The conversation stopped when they spotted Peyton, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan's mom Deb all waiting for them. Lucas and Peyton were facing each other touching and laughing. Nathan looked over at Brooke, feeling concerned.

"I'm sure it's just innocent. Their friends." Nathan reassured. "I'm sure you can do better than him anyway. You and Peyton both." he added.

"Honestly, for the first time, it doesn't bother me. I'm not jealous or envious, I don't even care. Lucas is not the center of my world, and there's a lot more out there than guys. I'd rather have my self-respect and dignity." Brooke proclaimed. "Besides, Lucas is your brother remember?" she added with a smile.

"Good for you." Nathan nodded with a smile. "That brother crap is ancient history." he snickered.

"Brooke!" Peyton cried when everyone spotted them. Brooke dropped her bags as Peyton ran towards her. Brooke met her half way and they jumped into each other's arms. The others also came forward all wearing smiles, and Nathan put down the bags he was holding. Brooke and Peyton hugged each other tightly until Brooke was sure she was about to pass out.

"Peyt, your suffocating me." Brooke laughed as Peyton released her.

"Dude, I missed you so much." Peyton exclaimed.

"I missed you too." Brooke replied with a happy smile.

"Where'd you get the necklace?" Peyton asked noticing the diamond necklace around her neck.

"This hot girl that lived next door to me in Cali." Brooke grinned wiggling her eyebrows.

"Should I be jealous?" Peyton asked playfully.

"Of course not, you know your my only boo." Brooke teased giving her a hip bump. Peyton went to hug Nathan, while Lucas approached Brooke.

"I'm glad your back." Lucas smiled hugging her.

"Me too." She smiled releasing him. Nathan looked at Haley, his face emotionless, and she offered an uncertain smile.

"Hey, Nathan..." Lucas began with a smile, but Nathan ignored him coldly, and walked passed both Lucas and Haley giving his mother a hug.

"Oh, I missed you. How was High Flyers sweetie?" Deb smiled hugging her son tightly.

"It was awesome, exactly what I needed." Nathan grinned. Haley approached him with her eyes on the ground.

"Hey." Haley offered looking up at him.

"Hey." Nathan repeated. They looked at each other silently for a moment. "We need to talk." he added seriously.

"Yeah." Haley nodded before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. Nathan stood still for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her returning the hug.

"Brooke, about what happened before you left...we should probably talk..." Lucas began as he turned to her.

"Later." Brooke answered cutting him off. They began putting her things in Peyton's car, and Nathan threw his bags in his mother's car. Brooke looped her arm through Peyton's with a smile. "Home sweet home." she remarked.

"And the hos are reunited." Peyton laughed.

They all got in their cars and prepared to drive home. Summer was pretty much over and the first day of school was right around the corner. So many things had changed over the summer. What lies ahead was anyone's guess.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:**_ Please **Review! **Certain things that weren't in this chapter will probably be in the next one, or future chapters. Such as Dan. _

**Preview:** Now that everyone's back in Tree Hill, what will happen? After spending the summer in California, Brooke and Lucas will have a talk. Haley and Nathan will also have a talk...will they work things out? Peyton and Lucas seemed to be pretty close over the summer, will that change now that Brooke is back? What happened to Dan? Will Elizabeth try to talk to Peyton again? Will the creepy IMs resurface? All that and much more, please review!

_**WRITIE :) :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_"He never wants but what's right and fair; only when you come to settle what's right and fair, it's everything that he wants and nothing that you want. And that's his idea of a compromise." - **Thomas Hughes**_

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

Brooke struggled to drag her suitcase across the floor of her room, which was formerly Luke's room of course. Lucas and Peyton had both helped her bring in the rest of her luggage, which she had plenty of. Brooke plopped down on the bed with a huff. She smiled as Peyton and Lucas looked at her. Peyton stood near the door way, while Lucas was further in the room with his hands in his pockets.

"So, who would have though after everything that happened last year, the three of us would end up in the same room together with one bed." Brooke teased wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Peyton laughed softly and Lucas offered her a small smile. "Or, that I would end up living with Lucas?" She continued with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess a lot of crazy things have happened this past year." Peyton offered with a shrug.

"Is crazy even the word for it?" Brooke asked with a laugh. "So, how was the summer without lil ol' me?" she inquired smirking.

"Good." Lucas nodded shrugging.

"It was nice, but I missed my best friend. I'm just really glad your parents let you come back." Peyton admitted with a smile.

"I missed you too, and so am I. I think they probably took one look at their credit card bill, and that was all it took." Brooke joked as she stood up and gave Peyton a hug.

"When you get the time, I think it's best that we talk." Lucas interrupted. Peyton looked around the room uncomfortably. She almost didn't want to leave Brooke and Lucas alone together, mostly because she didn't want Brooke to get hurt. Peyton knew there was a possibility of Brooke getting hurting when she and Lucas talked, especially now that Lucas had seemingly changed his mind about what he had said to Brooke. Brooke would be crushed if she had decided she wanted to be with him. She could just imagine Brooke telling Lucas she wanted the same thing, and then Lucas ripping out her still-beating heart. It's not as if Peyton could do anything to stop it from happening, and she knew Lucas wouldn't be cruel about it, but the whole thing would still hurt Brooke just as much. She almost felt like dragging Brooke out of the room and warning her of what might happen. She supposed there was always the chance, Brooke had thought it over and didn't want to be with Lucas. She had pretty much told Peyton she was over him. Why would she want to get back with someone she considered to be her gangrene infected limb?

"I'll just leave you two alone." Peyton offered with a weak smile.

"Don't be silly! I haven't seen you in forever, ok, granted it was only a few months, but it felt like forever." Brooke insisted. "Lucas and I can talk anytime." she added as if it weren't important.

"It's fine, really. I'll leave you two alone, and then you can come to my house afterward." Peyton replied figuring Brooke may need a shoulder.

"Fine." Brooke pouted. Peyton gave her a hug, and threw Lucas an uncertain glance before exiting the room.

"So...how was your summer?" Lucas asked stuffing his hands back in his pockets casually. He really wasn't looking forward to this conversation, but he figured he'd rather get it over with, than avoid it. He just hoped he and Brooke could still be friends after this. He truly regretted what he had said before she left, and now a moment of confused weakness had the potential of destroying the friendship they had built.

"That's what you wanted to talk about?" Brooke replied offering a small smile.

"Not really." Lucas admitted. "Brooke, before you left I said some things..." he began.

"You said you wanted to be with me, that you had screwed up, and if you ever had the chance..." Brooke began, her voice trailing off. "You know what? It doesn't really matter what you said, because we both know what you said." She added. Lucas looked away, then adverted his eyes back to her before starting to speak.

"I made a mistake...I was confused..." Lucas started to explain. Brooke's entire expression changed.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Brooke cut him off with a look of disbelief. She stared at him outraged. There was no way she was going to let him finish without saying what she needed to say.

_I let myself fall into a lie  
I let my walls come down  
I let myself smile and feel alive  
I let my walls come down  
No matter how I try I don't know why  
You push so far away  
You wrapped your hands tight around my heart  
And squeezed it full of pain _

"Brooke, I'm sorry and I really don't want to lose you, just let me explain..." Lucas pleaded.

"Shut up, Lucas." Brooke demanded. He looked at her a bit shocked, and hurt as if he were a scolded dog. "You've had your chance to speak, and now it's my turn." she declared. Lucas nodded sadly and remained silent.

"When you told me you wanted to be with me I didn't know what to do or how to react. I had an entire summer to think about it but the truth is, I didn't think about you much at all. I'd be really stupid to take you back after everything we've been through together. Honestly, I really don't like myself when I'm with you, and you have to love yourself before you can even think of loving someone else. I was nothing but a shell of myself when we were together. I felt inferior, like you were above me or something, but your not. I spent most of my time feeling jealous and inadequate, but before you I was confident and self-assured. I felt completely insecure. After we broke up I was this bitter, vindictive, wretched bitch. I still haven't been able to completely trust someone, and open my heart to them because of you. It still hurts and it probably always will." Brooke admitted with true emotion.

_With this knife I'll cut out the part of me  
The part that cares for you  
With this knife I'll cut out the heart of me  
The heart that cares for you  
_

_I can't believe the way you took me down  
I never saw the pain  
Coming in a million broken miles  
Like poison for my veins_

"I don't deserve to feel like that. That's not the woman I want to be. I know that I'm worth more than that. I deserve to be put first, not treated like I'm second best. I refuse to let myself become that person. I want to like myself. I'm worth so much more than what I've settled for in the past. I'm a strong, independent, confident, intelligent, beautiful woman, and I'm done settling." She continued strongly. "It doesn't matter if you changed your mind, if your regret what you said, or if you still want to be with me. I wouldn't have taken you back anyway. Lucas, I don't want to be with you." She declared whole-heartedly. Lucas stared at her intensely, tears glistening around the rims of his eyes and waited until she was finished. His heart felt heavy, realizing how much he had truly hurt her. She hadn't forgotten and the emotional scars were just a reminder. He knew he had hurt her but not the extent of how much it had effected her, it still stayed with her. This was the first time they had ever truly spoken about it since last year, although she had done the majority of the speaking.

_The hate and the fear  
The nightmares that wake me up  
In tears  
The nightmares and (the hate)...  
_

_With this knife I'll cut out the part of me  
The part that cares for you  
With this knife I'll cut out the heart of me  
The heart that cares for you_

After a brief pause, she continued with a smile, "You have no idea how good and empowering it felt to say that to your face." Brooke admitted with a laugh.

"Brooke, I know I've said this a million times and I don't know if it's worth much, but I truly am sorry. If I could go back I would have done things differently. I'm sorry for everything I put you through and how it must have made you feel. Your right, you deserve the best. I'm sorry I couldn't give you that, I'm not the guy, but someday you'll find him and he'll be very lucky to have you." Lucas replied finally, meaning every word. "I don't wanna lose your friendship Brooke. I know I screwed up, and I'm hoping you can forgive me. I still want to be a part of your life, and I'm hoping my stupidity didn't ruin our friendship, because I really do care about you." he explained softly.

"Lucas, it took us a long time to even become friends. I don't want to hold grudges or hate you. It's too stressful and really just a burden carrying around those bad feelings all the time. We weren't meant to be together romantically, but I do still care about you as a friend. I'm gonna be mature about this, and put it behind us. I think our friendship is worth saving." Brooke admitted. Lucas smiled and sighed in relief, pulling her into a hug. Brooke hugged him back with a laugh.

"You have no idea how happy I am to here you say that." Lucas confessed as he released her.

"I do like the friendship we've developed, and the two of us hating each other would have been a bit awkward seeing how we're living in the same house." Brooke offered with a playful smile. He smiled back, he was so happy that things were going to be ok between them.

"So, tell me about your summer...what was California like?" Lucas inquired curiously taking a seat on the bed.

"It was beautiful, not to mention awesome for shopping, but the prices were outrageous." Brooke began rambling and Lucas laughed. "Luke, as much as I like hanging out with you I really miss a certain Goldylocks we both know." she admitted.

"Go...we can catch up later." Lucas smirked. Brooke smiled as she walked towards the door. "Hey, Brooke. I just wanted to say I'm sorry again, and thanks." he added genuinely. Brooke nodded with a smile, shutting the door behind her.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Hello bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Brooke exclaimed as she barged in Peyton's room without knocking. Peyton looked up from her sketch with a pleasantly surprised smirk.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton called happily, putting her drawing down. "Your smiling, smiles are good." she added with a grin. Brooke smiled wider causing Peyton to laugh.

"Why wouldn't I be smiling?" Brooke shrugged placing her hands on her hips. "Let me guess, Lucas told you what he said to me before I left? I'm assuming he also told you he regretted saying it. You know it's funny, that boy really needs to start thinking before he speaks." she smiled.

"I'm really sorry." Peyton apologized sympathetically.

"Don't be, because I'm not. I wouldn't have taken him back anyway. I was serious when I said I'm not gonna be that girl anymore. I don't like the person I am when I'm with him. I'd rather be strong, independent and have my dignity." Brooke vowed confidently.

"Are you sure your ok?" Peyton asked with concern.

"I'm fine, but Luke's ego might be a little bruised..." Brooke joked.

"I'm sure he'll recover." Peyton laughed. "If this is really what you want, then that's great. I'm proud of you." she admitted with a smile.

"I'm really proud of myself. You have no idea how strong I felt, after I rejected him." Brooke admitted. "So, how have you been?" she inquired curiously.

"I've been good. This summer was nice, but I've had some weird things happen to me." Peyton explained. Brooke looked at her curiously sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What kind of things?" Brooke asked.

"You know the woman who claimed she was an editor for a magazine, who turned out not to be an editor?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded her response. "Well, she came to me and told me she was my mother a little while after you left." she confessed. Brooke's mouth dropped open in complete and utter shock.

"What did you say?" Brooke asked still in disbelief.

"I didn't really speak to her very much. I told her to leave me alone." Peyton explained.

"Maybe she's the one who sent you those creepy IM's." Brooke offered. "There's no way this could be true right? I mean, I remember what you went through when your Mom died. You couldn't stop crying." she added softly remembering those days. Peyton was crushed and Brooke had been there by her side, through the whole ordeal. They were only children when her Mom passed away, but Peyton carried it with her till this day.

"It still hurts." Peyton admitted softly looking away. Brooke's face filled with concern, she could see the pain in Peyton's eyes. She pulled Peyton into a comforting hug, rubbing her back soothingly. They hugged each other for a moment in silence.

"So, tell me about you summer. Your next door neighbor Blaire, the parties, the hot guys..." Peyton smiled releasing Brooke as she changed to subject. She just really didn't want to cry and the subject of her mother always seemed to have that effect on her.

"Blaire was my savior this summer. We just had so much in common. My summer would have really sucked without her. She helped me open my eyes to things I already knew but didn't want to see, and she said a lot of things that I needed to hear. We partied together, did a lot of shopping, sun bathing, and flirting with hot guys." Brooke answered with a smile.

"Speaking of hot guys, any worth mentioning?" Peyton asked playfully.

"Oh, there's plenty worth mentioning, I just can't remember their names." Brooke joked with a laugh. "There was this one guy named Colin, he was pretty cool." she smiled.

"Did you hook up with him?" Peyton asked raising a suggestive eyebrow with slight smile.

"If by hook-up, you mean make-out, then yeah I hooked up with him and a few other cuties. But, if by hooked-up you mean sex then no, I didn't hook up with any guys this summer." Brooke smiled. "As much as I love sex, I'm tired of meaningless sex and feeling like I've been used." she admitted.

"I'm really proud of you. I want you to know that." Peyton answered sincerely with a smile.

"Thanks, hopefully I don't crack." Brooke laughed. "So, you and Lucas looked friendly. It looks like you two became closer over the summer." she offered with a smile. Peyton chuckled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I guess we did. But we're strictly just friends, I made that clear to him." Peyton explained with an affirmative nod.

"I hope that's not because of me. Peyton, I want you to know if you have feelings for Lucas, or if you decide you want to be with him, that's fine with me. I'll support you 100" Brooke replied whole-heartedly.

"Really?" Peyton asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you and Lucas always made more sense anyway. I spent all of my time chasing him, when he was clearly into you. You had this weird once-in-a-lifetime connection, I think you still share that connection. No matter what you decide, it's fine with me and I mean it. You belong together, you always have." Brooke admitted with a laugh.

"Thanks Brooke, but I just don't know." Peyton answered with a shrug.

"I have to admit I am kind of jealous though...you never wrote me any notes in Spanish." Brooke teased playfully. Peyton laughed, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Hos over bros." Peyton smiled.

"Hos over bros." Brooke repeated smiling.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Nathan and Haley sat beside each other on the beach. It was evening and they had decided to take a walk after Nathan was done unpacking. They needed to be alone and have this conversation in privacy.

"I've missed you." Haley admitted quietly, her big brown eyes lighting up.

"I've missed you for months, ever since you left on tour. I never stopped missing you." Nathan answered with feeling. He had thought about this for a long time, but it was still killing him. Haley emotionally shut her eyes tightly wishing she could take back all the pain she had caused him, but she didn't regret following her dream. Nathan stared at her feeling so much pain. She looked into his eyes and he knew how hard this was going to be.

_She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again  
And when she says goodbye, I just die again  
That's when my restlessness begins  
Please don't let it win  
I'm so tired again  
But underneath the haze  
One thing still remains the same_

"Nathan, I had to follow my dreams and I loved being on tour. But I need you to know that I never loved you any less. It was just something I needed to do for myself. It was never about Chris, or my love for you. It was about me." Haley explained passionately.

"I understand that now. Life is too short not to jump on opportunities, and follow your dreams." Nathan admitted. "Finding out you kissed Chris, you leaving on tour, these passed few months have been the hardest I ever had to endure. When I was driving that race car, I was thinking about you before I crashed. Nearly dying, and then spending the summer at High Flyers really put things into perspective for me." he continued.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry for hurting you because that's never what I wanted to do. I don't know...maybe I was being selfish." Haley responded taking his hand in hers, and her touch only seemed to make this harder than it already was.

"Haley, do you remember when I came to visit you on tour? You said you weren't ready for any of this." Nathan reminded. "We're both so young, we're still in high school." He added intensely. "I know that you said Chris isn't the reason you left, but you did kiss him. A kiss means something, Haley." he insisted.

"You were my first real relationship, my first boyfriend, and then we got married and you were my husband. It all happened so fast, it was over-whelming and I wasn't ready for it. We we're married and living on our own and we hadn't even finished high school." Haley tried to explain. "When I met Chris, he and I shared a connection. We both had the same passion for music. I got confused and I kissed him. I regret that, and I regret lying to you about it." she answered remorsefully.

"That's the thing, we're both still trying to define ourselves and grow as people. We have so much ahead of us. Most teenagers aren't worrying about working out their marriage. At this age we have enough to deal with. My parents got married young, and they weren't even in high school. My Mom ended up cheating on my Dad because she was confused and still trying to find herself. Look at them now, they couldn't be any more unhappy. Their miserable together. They hate each other Haley, and I don't want that for us. I don't want us to ever hate each other. I need to start putting things into priority." Nathan replied intensely.

"I could never hate you..." Haley insisted.

"There was a time my parents were in love too, it could happen. I don't want that." Nathan answered shaking his head. Haley agreed with a nod as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I meant it when I said I do...we we're just too young." Haley frowned sadly.

_She walked into my life and my world was still  
She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed  
That's when my loneliness subsided  
She gave me the will,  
I could fight it  
But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same_

"Yeah, we were. But our feelings were real, our love was real." Nathan replied softly.

"I don't want us to ever end up hating each other." Haley sniffled emotionally. "I love you too much for that." she admitted pulling him into a hug. He held her tightly and closed his eyes. Haley tightened her arms around his neck and a lonely tear rolled down her cheek. Nathan leaned down and their foreheads touched.

"We have to get the annulment." Nathan admitted with tears brimming his eyes. Haley nodded crying harder, and he wiped away the tears with his thumb. After a brief moment of silence, Nathan stood up, also helping Haley to her feet. He kissed her forehead and she embraced him as if it were the last time they'd hold each other. Nathan hugged her back with the same emotion.

"Can we still be friends?" Haley asked as she released him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Nathan answered pushing her hair back behind her ear. She took his hand, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. She had to hug him one last time before they parted ways.

"I'll see you around." Haley whispered before releasing him and walking up the beach. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer as he watched the only woman he had ever loved walk away. He looked down at his feet, knowing it was over.

"Nathan..." Haley called as she turned back around. He looked up locking eyes with her.

"I'll always love you." She admitted sincerely. Nathan nodded knowing he'd always feel the same, as she turned and walked away.

_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again?_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Peyton wiped down the counter at TRIC, preparing for the night. In less than one hour the place would be packed with teenagers. She looked up and rolled her eyes in annoyance when she seen Elizabeth walking towards her.

"Memorize my schedule? I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone. Do I need to get the cops involved?" Peyton snapped.

"That won't be necessary. You have a right to be upset." Elizabeth admitted putting her hands up in defense. "But I'm not going anywhere until you listen to what I have to say." she added seriously.

"You have five minutes." Peyton stated in an agitated tone.

"I met your father Larry, when we were both in high school. We started dating, fell in love, and then he got me pregnant. I was scared, I was so young and I wasn't ready to be a mother. I couldn't go through with an abortion and Larry begged me not to get one. For a while I thought it was gonna be ok. He stuck by me through the entire pregnancy and was really supportive, but I was still scared. When I finally delivered you, I knew I wasn't ready. I couldn't handle it. Larry and I tried being a family, but it was just too overwhelming. I was just a kid and I wasn't ready to raise a child. So I left, I told Larry I couldn't take it and he raised you by himself. Until, he met Anna. He and Anna fell in love and she treated you like you were her own. She's the woman you've always known as your mother. There were so many times I wanted to come back and be in your life, but I was young, foolish and selfish. As I got older, I didn't think it would be fair to disrupt your life." Elizabeth explained. "But it got to a point where it was eating me up inside and I couldn't stay away any longer. I want to be a part of your life." she admitted emotionally. Peyton stared at her intensely and fresh tears had formed in her eyes. She wanted to call her a liar and tell her to go to hell. There was no way she wanted to believe this, but how could this woman know all these things? Peyton looked around frantically trying to figure it all out. Her entire world was being turned upside down. She didn't want this to be true, it couldn't be true. She had lost her mother in a car accident.

"My father wouldn't lie to me like that!" Peyton cried outraged.

"He probably didn't think I'd ever want to be a part of your life. Or, maybe he was hoping I would never come back and I can't say I blame him." Elizabeth admitted sadly. "Look, here's a picture of Larry and I, and a picture of your ultrasound..." she began as she pulled out the pictures and handed them to Peyton. Peyton's mouth dropped open as she looked at them in disbelief.

"Get out." Peyton replied quietly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She trembled as she held the pictures in her hand.

"Peyton..." Elizabeth began to plead desperately with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Get out! I mean it, get the hell out of here!" Peyton yelled emotionally. Eliazbeth looked hurt, but did as Peyton asked. She slowly walked away giving her daughter one last glance before exiting the room. Peyton covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at the pictures and cried harder.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke walked along the beach alone, enjoying the feel of the soft sand and the calmness of the water. She spotted Nathan, and walked over to him, sitting down beside him. He hadn't noticed her approaching, but he knew she was there now. She could tell he had a lot on his mind just by looking at him.

"Brooke." Nathan acknowledge her without turning his head.

"The one and only. " Brooke smiled. "I noticed you were sitting here all alone, so I thought you could use the company or maybe even a shoulder. Are you ok?" she offered with concern.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna be. Haley and I are over. We're getting the annulment." Nathan replied. Brooke felt a bit surprised, she knew she was probably the first person he had told.

"Wow, I'm really sorry." Brooke apologized touching the back of his shoulder.

"It's for the best. I think I've known that for a while now." Nathan admitted finally looking at her. His eyes seemed to sparkle. "I actually feel relieved, like I can finally breathe. Not to mention all the heartache, confusion, pain, and fear I went through. Don't get me wrong, I love Haley, but it was just so stressful and hard. I felt like I was always suffering. I just feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I based my life so much around her for a while I lost myself, and almost stopped living." he explained honestly.

"I know what you mean." Brooke nodded sympathetically in an understand tone. She actually almost felt the same way about Lucas, even if it wasn't the same situation. "I told Lucas that I just wanted to be friends today, and it felt really good. It's the first time that I can say I've truly liked myself in a long time." she admitted.

"Good for you and you should be proud. Sometimes it's not easy to stand up to the people you care about, or the people you think you care about even though you shouldn't." Nathan offered genuinely.

"It turned out he had changed his mind anyway, but I still got to say everything that I wanted to say." Brooke added with a laugh.

"Go figure." Nathan answered sarcastically rolling his eyes with a smirk. "You can do better than him, Brooke. Your a beautiful girl and you have a lot of things going for you. Your incredible and if Lucas or any other idiot can't see how great you are then the guy doesn't deserve you. We don't really get to talk often, so I never get a chance to say these things to you but it's true. You don't need him, your better off." he admitted saying each word with conviction. Brooke gazed at him captivated, nearly coming to tears. She couldn't remember any guy ever saying such things to her, unless they were trying to get in her pants.

"Thank you." Brooke replied truly meaning it. "So, you don't think I'm just some party-girl cheerleader?" she laughed playfully.

"No, I think there's more to you than that." Nathan smirked. "You don't think I'm just a basketball playing, kind of married guy?" he asked teasingly with a smile.

"No, I think your a hot, basketball playing, sort of married guy." Brooke joked flirtatiously. "I've always known there was more to you than that." she added seriously. Nathan stood up with a smirk offering Brooke a hand and helping her up.

"Are you ready for school?" Nathan asked with a sigh.

"I've actually been trying to not think about it and pretend it's not just a few days away." Brooke admitted with a cringe. "Time flies too fast." she commented.

"Hey, your school president now. Don't you have to be excited?" Nathan reminded with a grin.

"I know, what was I thinking." Brooke smirked.

"That your good at taking charge? I mean you are the head cheerleader after all." Nathan offered with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am good at taking charge, with Bevin's attention span you kind of have to be." Brooke admitted with a laugh.

"I should get going. My Mom is probably worried. She said she had something she wanted to talk to me about." Nathan shrugged. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine." Brooke shook her head.

"Isn't it gonna be kind of weird living with Lucas?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I was afraid it would be, but I think it will actually be better now. We won't have this lingering feeling between us." Brooke explained. "Are you sure your ok Nate? This can't be easy for you." she asked double-checking. "I know what it's like to wear a mask and say everything is fine when it's not. I've done it a thousand times." she admitted.

"I'll be fine." Nathan nodded. She smiled as she gave him a hug and softly sighed. "Thanks." he whispered hugging her back.

"For what?" She asked as he released her.

"For being you." Nathan smiled playfully. "And for being here for me when I really needed someone." he added.

"That's what I do best." Brooke laughed wish a smile.

"I'll see you around." Nathan smirked as he turned to leave.

"Count on it." Brooke grinned walking in the opposite direction.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Nathan entered his house, shutting the door behind him. He noticed most of the lights were off, except the kitchen light.

"Mom?" Nathan called making his way to the kitchen.

"Nathan!" Deb exclaimed getting up from the kitchen chair and hugging her son tightly. "Is everything alright?" she asked with concern.

"It's over. We're getting the annulment." Nathan answered with a shrug.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Deb apologized cupping his face in her hands.

"Where's Dad?" Nathan suddenly asked curiously. He really hadn't even thought of his father until now, as he looked around the house. He hadn't seen him since he had been back, which in his book was actually a good thing.

"That's what I wanted to tell you about." Deb admitted in a serious tone. "Nathan, there's not an easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. Before you left for High Flyers your father's office was set on fire while he was inside." she confessed. Nathan stared at her in complete shock.

"Why didn't you tell me early?" Nathan asked.

"Because I found out after you went to High Flyers and that's not something I wanted to tell you over that phone. I didn't want to ruin your summer." Deb tried to explain.

"Is he dead?" Nathan questioned intensely.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Karen climbed out of the taxi cab and grabbed her bags with a smile. She had just gotten back from New Zealand. Andy Hargrove got out of the other side of the taxi, grabbing his own bags and a couple of Karen's. His mother was better, and he had surprisingly no trouble getting back into the states. Karen's smile quickly faded as they walked towards her home, and she dropped her bags in concern. Haley was sitting on her doorstep crying. She hadn't seen her in months, but Haley had always been like a daughter to her.

"Haley." Karen called as she rushed to her side. Andy looked on but decided to remain where he stood and give them some time.

"Karen." Haley cried in surprise as Karen sat down beside her. "I was just waiting for Lucas." she sobbed. Karen took Haley into her arms and rubbed her back.

"What happened?" Karen asked with concern.

"Nathan and I...It's over." Haley choked crying convulsively. Karen hugged her tighter rocking back and forth.

"It's gonna be ok...just let it out." Karen cooed soothingly. "Your gonna be ok." she promised in a comforting tone. Haley hugged her back and cried harder.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucas dribbled his basketball around the River Court and then took a shot at the hoop. It swirled around the rim, before going in. He ran to get the ball which had rolled into the grass. He picked it up and walked back towards the court, surprised to see Peyton standing there waiting for him. He hadn't even heard her car pull up. He dropped the ball and quickly made his way towards her, noticing her face was stained with tears.

"Peyton, are you ok?" Lucas asked over-whelmed with concern. Her chin quivered and she covered her mouth with her hand and said nothing, but cried harder. She buried her face in his chest, then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He closed his eyes and held her, savoring the moment. She shook as she sobbed, and he stroked her back soothingly. Just being in each other's arms seemed to make it feel better. Their hearts thumped together, beating as one in the same rhythm. She could feel his heart pound against her chest. It was almost soothing. She squeezed him tighter and they continued holding each other, never breaking the silence. He swore sometimes it felt as if they didn't even need words.

_"The distance is nothing; it is only the first step that is difficult." - Mme. Du Deffand_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **_Songs in italics that were used in this chapter:_

_"Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult_

_"With This Knife" by Smile Empty Soul_

_"She's" by Ryan Cabrera_

_**Thanks to:** You guys are so awesome! To think, I was actually a little nervous about posting my first OTH fic. :) I will try to make comments to each review, but if they are short reviews, there' really not much I can say but thank you, so don't feel bad. lol. I also want to thank all the girls at fanforum who have check this out and been so kind. ;) **Song for No One**(Wow, I'm glad you like it that much. Thanks for giving this a chance even though you like NH. Maybe you'll start to like NB just as much. lol. I'm really glad your enjoying it so far.) **Briana**(awesome. I'm glad it got your attention and has you interested. I never use OC, cause I usually don't like them so it is cool you took a liking to Blaire. I actually like her too. Maybe I will use her in the future if I can. ;) You got that right, NB is totally hot) **Bkrstar**(Betsy, thanks for checking it out, Your post made me feel so good on FF and I'm really glad you liked it. :) I hope you like this chapter too. ) **HelenItsme**( I'm really glad you like it so far, and this chapter turned out to be pretty long too. lol. I don't really wanna give anything away, but I have to say that I'm sorry but this definitely won't be a BL fic.) **Kelly**(thanks. Hope you like the update.) **nookieforever07**(WOW, thanks. You must have really like it, and I'm glad.) **MON**( thank you for checking this out even though you don't like NB. Your the best. I'm really happy you liked it. I am still hoping to convert you...lol. J/p but I'm glad you like the LP stuff. ) **ellie**(thanks, glad you liked it) **Ababy99**(thanks, I'm really glad you liked it. I have read some of your fics and they really kicked ass too, so it is cool to get a review from you. :) Hope you like this chapter.) **Swedishblonde**(thank you, I'm glad you liked it) **heavanleigh88**(thanks! Glad you liked it.) **unfolddream**( glad you like both stories, sorry, that's too bad...it's your opinion and it's cool. ;) Maybe you will change your mind. I will admit there is something really appealing about NB in ST.) **cabot007**(thanks, and I'm really glad you like it all so far. I guess you will have to wait and see where the story goes. lol.) **animefanatic36**(aw, thanks I'm glad you couldn't wait. Hope you like this chapter.) **spunkpunk23**(thanks, glad you like it) **LucasnHaley**(thanks for the great review, I'm glad you like how it's developing. I hope you like this chapter. ) You all deserve a huge hug. hugs you all_

_Another special thanks to **cabot007 (Monica) **for the lovely e-mail! It was really sweet and I plan on e-mail you back ASAP. Also, to any wrestling fans that may be reading this(looks around) I'm really sorry about Prohibited, I know you are all going nuts waiting and I feel awful. I will update my profile if you wanna know more about what's going on, all I can say is I will try to get it out ASAP, I promise. :) You guys are very persistent and I love you for it. ;)_

_Hope you all love this chapter. Please review! the longer the better. lol. _

_**Preview:** How will the first day of school go in TH? How will Nathan and Haley both be coping with their recent break up, and single life? What about Lucas and Peyton? Will the end up together or remain friends? What will happen with Brooke? Is Dan alive? What will happen with Elizabeth? Will Peyton get a hold of her father? What will happen next? All in the next chapter. _

_**WRITIE :) :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_"The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of" - **Pascal**_

_When you feel the world is  
crashing all around you  
feet come running headlong  
into my arms...  
Breathless.  
I'll never judge you  
I can only love you  
Come now running headlong into my arms...breathless. _

Nathan stared at his mother intently, still waiting for an answer.

"Is Dad alive?" Nathan repeated, this time more urgently.

"Nathan, your father is in a coma. He's been in a vegetable-like state for a while now. He's really lucky to be a live at all. All the smoke from the fire cut of the oxygen to his brain, plus the alcohol and toxins found in his blood..." Deb began to explain. Nathan stared at her feeling numb, he didn't quite know how the react. This was what they had wanted wasn't it? Dan was finally out of their lives, but he had never wanted it to happen in this way.

"Wait, Dad was doing drugs?" Nathan asked suddenly trying to comprehend it all.

"He could have been I guess, but the police aren't really sure. They think someone tried to murder Dan. The fire didn't appear to be an accident, so it's possible someone somehow drugged Dan and then set his office on fire. The police are hoping he'll wake up soon so they can question him." Deb answered honestly.

"What about the security cameras?" Nathan inquired remembering the new security system that had been installed in Dan Scott Motors.

"The cameras and tapes were destroyed in the fire." Deb replied.

"Why do I not find it surprising that the police can't even figure out who tried to kill Dan? There's just too many people who'd want to see him dead." Nathan remarked. Deb looked at Nathan with concern in her eyes.

"Sweetie, are you gonna be ok?" Deb asked consolingly. He seemed to be taking this surprisingly well.

"Is it wrong that I'm not mourning or crying over this? You know, when I was at High Flyers, I actually really loved the game. I didn't have to deal with Dad constantly harping on me. I just enjoyed playing. He wasn't around making my life miserable. That's all he's ever done isn't it? Make everyone's lives miserable." Nathan explained almost feeling guilty for not hurting over this more.

"We can be a family now, and not have to worry about your father trying to control our lives." Deb admitted.

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" Nathan asked.

"It could be years, or just a matter of months. There's always the chance that he could never wake up." Deb answered. "I know how awful this sounds, but maybe this all happened for a reason. To set us free." she added pulling Nathan in a loving hug.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Peyton jogged to catch up with Haley in the hall. Summer was over and school was now in session.

"Hey, you left kind of early this morning." Peyton commented when she caught up to her.

"Yeah, I guess I just figured I'd get a head start on the day. Thanks for letting my stay with you Peyton." Haley answered with a slight smile.

"Your welcome to stay as long as you'd like." Peyton smiled. "Do you plan on telling your parents about everything?" she asked curiously.

"The last time I went to visit my parents, they were having the time of their lives. I just don't know if I should burden them with this, it's not fair." Haley admitted looking down.

"I'm sure they'd probably want to know." Peyton offered. "How have you been coping anyway?" she asked with concern.

"I've cried a lot, and some days are harder than others. I've honestly never really been through a break up." Haley confessed. "Does it ever stop hurting?" she asked sadly.

"Yes...eventually..." Peyton replied slowly. "...but then there's always gonna be those moments when you can't help but look back." she admitted truthfully.

"You look like you've been there." Haley remarked by the look on Peyton's face.

"I guess you could say that, maybe once or twice. It'll get easier Hales. You've already been through the hardest part and you survived." Peyton pointed out.

"Thanks." Haley smiled giving her a half hug. "So, you and Lucas seem a lot closer. I guess the summer did you good." she remarked as they stopped walking when they reached her locker.

"Yeah, it took some time but we are." Peyton admitted as Haley fidgeted with her lock, before finally opening her locker.

"That's good. You and Luke have always been really good for each other. I guess it was only a matter of time." Haley responded with a grin as she switched her books.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked with a surprised laugh.

"Oh, come on. It's so obvious. The only thing that ever really kept you and Lucas apart were bad circumstances, and that seems to be all cleared up now. You two still have that timeless connection." Haley answered observantly. Peyton responded with a baffled smile.

"Lucas and I are just friends. It's been a long time since I've been able to say that, and I don't want to ruin it." Peyton admitted.

"Sure, just friends, and I have a third head growing out of my shoulder." Haley joked sarcastically.

"You should really get that checked out." Peyton smirked.

"It's only gonna be a matter of time before you and Lucas finally get together. It's fate." Haley shrugged.

"I think your a hopeless romantic." Peyton teased playfully.

"Maybe so, or maybe your just in denial." Haley smiled widely. "What class do you have next?" she inquired.

"Hm, English." Peyton groaned.

"I'm headed towards the library, so I'll see you after school." Haley answered. "Have fun in English." she smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll have a blast." Peyton chuckled sarcastically as she and Haley parted ways.

"Hey you!" Brooke greeted with a smile as she approached bouncing down the hall.

"Hey." Peyton grinned as Brooke looped her arm through Peyton's.

"How's everything?" Brooke asked. Peyton let out an exhausted sigh.

"How do I answer that? Well, it turns out that Elizabeth might not be lying." Peyton answered, her voice pained.

"What? But how is that even possible?" Brooke asked. Her mouth hung open in shock. She knew this had to be killing Peyton. She had went through so much after losing her mother, and now this woman claiming to be her mother was turning her life upside down.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry..." Peyton admitted emotionally. Brooke looked at her overwhelmed with concern.

"It's ok, I understand." Brooke answered soothingly giving Peyton's arm a gentle squeeze.

"So, did you hear about Nathan hooking up with Teresa at that party?" Peyton questioned changing the subject.

"That's exactly all is was...hooking up. She's probably gonna be like his rebound skank. Think about it, he was with the same girl for a really long time. He went without sex for a couple of months after Haley left. I can't really say I'm surprised." Brooke admitted honestly. "How's Haley holding up?" she asked curiously.

"She's dealing with it well. Not only was it her first break up, but he was her first love and they were married. That makes it all a lot deeper. It's gonna take time, but she's gonna be ok." Peyton explained with a nod.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Haley sat alone at one of the library tables, writing intensely. From the moment Dan gave her the annulment papers, she thought she had been dealing with the reality of it being over. But it never really hit her until she was sitting on that beach with Nathan. It was over. The whole thing felt surreal. She almost didn't want to believe it, even if it was for the best.

"Tutor girl, that's still what they call you right?" Haley heard a familiar voice ask.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Haley exclaimed pleasantly surprised as he sat down across from her with a smile.

"I'm back in town and I wanted to see you so I asked around and I was told I could find you here. I guess Tutor girl and the library kind of go hand in hand." Chris teased with a grin.

"It's good to see you." Haley admitted. Chris smiled looking into her big brown eyes, then down at her notebook.

"What are you writing?" Chris inquired snatching the notebook.

"Hey! Chris, that's personal..." Haley cried as he began to read.

"Are these song lyrics?" Chris asked still reading.

"It's none of your business. Give me back my notebook." Haley demanded.

"This is actually pretty good, it's deep. I can feel the emotion in these lyrics." Chris commented finally handing the notebook over.

"That's probably because I wrote it from my heart. Nathan and I are over. It's really over this time." Haley admitted a bit sadly. "I guess you could say I had a burst of creativity. I've had plenty to write about." she added.

"The best songs are written from real life experiences." Chris remarked. "Haley, I've missed you." he admitted seriously.

"I missed you too." Haley smiled softly.

"I know you still have the same passion for music that I do." Chris continued. "I want you to come with me. I got a gig for this weekend." he offered.

"No, forget it...I can't. I only have one year of high school left. I can't screw up. I want to graduate. My education is guaranteed, and music can wait." Haley replied.

"Music is your dream. It's a big part of you and you can't ignore that. I'm not asking you to go on tour or give up your senior year. It's just the weekend. Come on Haley, I know you miss it. There's nothing like being on that stage and singing in front of a live crowd, it's rush. It's addicting, and you need it just as much as I do. You shine too bright not to be up there." Chris insisted with a smile. Haley looked at him thoughtfully, it was tempting. Singing was like her one way to get away from it all. It was her outlet to get away from the world. Her safe place. She had missed it so much. Chris was right, music was a part of her and it always would be.

"Alright, fine! But just this weekend!" Haley warned with a grin.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm." Chris teased with a playfully cocky smirk as he stood up. Haley rolled her eyes at the comment with a smile. "I'll see you this weekend." he added with a wink. before he walked off. Haley smiled as she watched him walk away. This was exactly what she needed to take her mind off things.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The Gym was filled with basketball players and cheerleaders, all getting ready for practice. Brooke sat alongside Peyton as they did some stretches, while watching the boys run around the Gym.

"Yummy." Brooke smiled raising an eyebrow as one of the players passed them.

"Your supposed to be behaving yourself." Peyton reminded with a smile.

"I'm just looking." Brooke grinned batting her eyelashes innocently. They both stood up and Lucas ran passed them, offering a smile. Nathan stuck out his leg tripping Lucas, sending him nearly flying on his face. Brooke's mouth dropped open with a laugh and Peyton looked on in shock.

"Oops, you should watch where your going." Nathan shrugged while Lucas glared at him. Nathan threw Brooke a smirk and she smiled back, before he ran off.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked softly as she helped Lucas up.

"Thanks, never been better." Lucas sighed. He got back practice, while Peyton walked back over to Brooke who was raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"I thought you and Lucas were friends." Peyton commented.

"We are, but it was funny." Brooke shrugged with a smile.

"And what was that little smiley thing with you and Nathan all about?" Peyton questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.

"It was nothing. I smile at everyone. I even smile at Whitey. I'm a smiley kind of girl." Brooke answered with a huge smile. "I could ask you the same thing." she smiled.

"Lucas and I are just friends." Peyton insisted.

"If that's your story." Brooke smirked. "I'm guessing Lucas and Nathan still aren't getting along." she remarked.

"Good guess." Peyton smirked sarcastically.

"What happened between them anyway? They were all brotherly and friendly before..." Brooke remarked.

"I guess Lucas lied to Nathan about some things." Peyton offered.

"Have you ever noticed what a nice ass Nathan has?" Brooke asked distracted by the sight before her.

"Brooke!" Peyton cried with a laugh slapping her arm playfully.

"What? I swear good looks run in that family. It's in the gene pool." Brooke smiled.

"You are like a cat in heat." Peyton joked with a laugh.

"Meow." Brooke replied playfully. "Shoot me if I ever start looking at Tim like he's a candy bar." she laughed.

"Um, I'll have to put you in a mental institution." Peyton chuckled.

"Hey ladies. Can I get the digits? You know you want the Tim. Holla! Holla! Holla!" Tim called as he passed them. He turned around and rubbed circles around nipples.

"Tim!" Whitey yelled. Tim quickly got back to practice. Brooke and Peyton burst of laughing.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke found herself walking to the parking lot with Nathan after practice.

"So how have you been? I know everything with Haley and Lucas has probably been really hard on you." Brooke remarked.

"I'm good. I've known it was over for a while now, so I've had time to adjust." Nathan shrugged.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that. What happened with you and Lucas anyway?" Brooke asked curiously.

"He betrayed my trust and I've had my trust broken enough." Nathan answered honestly. "Why, are you back to pining for Lucas again?" he teased with a slight grin.

"No, that's way over...so last season." Brooke smiled.

"I still don't get what happened. You seemed really into him before summer started. I thought for sure if he ever asked you out, you'd be all for it. What changed?" Nathan questioned.

"I did. I guess for while I thought Lucas and I were a possibility, and I _was_ into him. What changed, was that I found his Peyton box. I had been trying to block out the past, but as soon as I seen it I knew." Brooke admitted. "He told me he kept it to remind him of how he had screwed up with me." she added.

"He has a Peyton box?" Nathan laughed. "I can't believe he actually used that line on you. No offense Brooke, but if a guy keeps an entire box of memories he had with another girl, it's not to remind him of how he screwed up with someone else. I'm just telling you from a guy's perspective, guys don't just keep things like that unless they really mean something." he explained.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It's over." Brooke replied simply with a smirk.

"And living in the same house with him hasn't been weird at all?" Nathan remarked.

"No, not really. Karen's back and she's been like the mother I never had, it almost feels like Lucas and I are brother and sister." Brooke laughed.

"That's gross." Nathan chuckled as they got to her car.

"I heard you hooked up with Teresa." Brooke added. Nathan lightly blushed looking away.

"That was nothing." He replied.

"That's funny, because she wouldn't stop talking about how great it was." Brooke smiled. Nathan lifted up the corner of his jersey and released it as if he were a pimp, flashing a cocky smile. Brooke pushed him playfully with a laugh. "You know, we should hang out more often." she added with smile.

"Yeah, we should." Nathan agreed with a smirk as they both climbed into their own cars.

"Your going to TRIC tonight right?" Nathan called out the window.

"Of course." Brooke answered.

"Maybe I'll see you there." Nathan smirked as he drove off.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucas sat closely across from Peyton on her bed. He looked at her with deep concern. She was too beautiful to look so distraught. He had nearly lost it when she had came to him on the Rivercourt and crashed into his arms. He wanted more than anything to take all of her pain away. He'd rather take it on himself, then have to see her go through it. She held her head in her hands, but his presence seemed to somehow ease the pain. Just knowing he was there seemed to make it a little better. He gently rubbed her shoulder trying to provide some sort of comfort, and she placed her hand on his. She looked up at him, her sad eyes sparkled. He would sit there all night until she was ready to talk if he had to.

"My father still hasn't gotten back to me. I've e-mailed him, called and left messages...I need to talk to him." Peyton spoke finally her voice breaking as she gently cried. "He usually would have answered by now. What if something happened..." she began.

"Peyton, I'm sure he's fine." Lucas hushed reassuringly. "He's probably out at sea or something and he can't get back to you. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation and you'll hear from him soon." he added rubbing her back soothingly.

"Or, maybe he knows what I want to talk to him about so he's avoiding me." Peyton pouted bitterly. Lucas smiled lovingly wiping her tears away.

"Now why would anyone want to avoid you?" Lucas replied with a smile. "I honestly don't think he even knows what's going on." he admitted.

"How could she be lying? She had pictures of my ultrasound. If she were lying, maybe I could deal but..." Peyton choked. "She's not lying. There's no way she could be." she added quietly looking down almost as if admitting it to herself. "How could my father lie to me like that?" she asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. His heart ached as he looked at her.

"There are a lot of reasons why people lie Peyton, even if it is wrong. Sometimes you lie when you think it's gonna protect the person you love. Sometimes it's easier to just cover up the truth then bare watching them go through any kind of pain. Plus, I'm sure it wasn't easy for your father. It probably really hurt him." Lucas explained.

"And you think that's what he did?" Peyton sniffled. Lucas took her hand in his.

"I can't personally speak for your father, but I know I'd do anything to protect someone I love. You remember how I told you that Nathan and I played basketball together when we were kids? Well, my mother lied to me about Nathan and I sharing the same father back then, when the kids started picking on me. She also never told me that Dan had tried to be a part of my life. I hated him for so long without ever knowing that. It was wrong of my mother to lie to me, but I understand why she did it. She was trying to protect me the only way she knew how and she thought my life would be better off without Dan." Lucas answered honestly.

"So what do I do now? I'm so confused." Peyton admitted sadly. "I've just been living my life normally, plastering on a fake smile and pretending like nothing's changed." she sobbed softly.

"Peyton, ignoring this isn't going to make it go away." Lucas reminded. Peyton nodded feeling emotionally drained. "Do you plan on talking to Elizabeth again?" he asked.

"I can't. I have to hear my father's side." Peyton admitted.

"Peyton, even if this does turn out to be true, she's only your biological mother. It doesn't lessen the relationship you had with the woman you knew as your mother. She'll always be a part of you and it's your choice if you decide to let Elizabeth into your life." Lucas replied softly. Peyton's face was pained with emotion and her cheeks remained damp with fresh tears. Lucas caressed her face affectionately wiping away the tears. He leaned in placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. Her framed shook in his arms and he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's gonna be ok." Lucas promised in a whisper. He nuzzled his face into her neck inhaling the sweet scent of her soft blonde curls. Peyton clung to him tightly, never intending on letting go. She loved being in his arms again and he needed to hold her. She eventually stopped crying but they never broke the hug. The need they shared for each other just seemed to grow. Peyton sighed wondering how she had ever went a day without him.

_Where happiness lies  
I want you to know I know  
And unlike the times before  
When life comes alive the past moves aside  
No regrets no remorse_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **_This is for anyone who has been reading and not reviewing. If you like the story and you really want to know what's gonna happen next you are just gonna have to review. ;) It'll only take a second and is very appreciated. Keep in mind I have about 11 stories in all to joggle, so if you really like one of my stories and you want an UD, reviews are important. So please remember to review. Thanks. _

_The lyrics used in italics in this chapter were by _**Better Than Ezra **_and _**Audioslave. **_BTW, for anyone who doesn't know, there is a Nathan and Brooke petition if you want to sign it! Just e-mail me and I will send you the link. :) _

**Thanks to: HSW(Mel)**_(you know I always love reading your reviews. :) I'm really glad you like my writing style, that means a lot to me. :) I'm really glad you enjoyed that chapter. I hope you like this one as well. There will be more NB interaction in the future chapter ;) Thank you so much for the awesome review.Your the best!) _**Mon**_(oh, I'm sorry about your eyes. This chapter isn't as long as the last one. Thanks for pushing me to get this chapter out, I actually really appreciate it because it means you have been enjoying the story that much. :) I hope you like this update, and I meant it when I said you don't have to check out ST. ;) I'm glad you thought the NH break up was well-written, and I had a funny feeling it would break your heart since you love them so much. Sorry sweetie. hug I'm glad you like that part too, cause that is the type of Brooke I'd like to see. Hehe, I can't help it Mon, you liking the NB part is a start I guess. ;) thanks for such a sweet review, I'm really glad you liked it.) _**Ababy99**_(thanks, glad you liked it.) _**Song for No One**_(aw, I'm glad you've been anticipating this chapter. I hope you liked it. Wow, I'm really happy to hear that. You should ship NB. ;) lol. I'm really glad your liking the story so far.) _**cabot007**_(thanks, I'm happy to hear your loving it. lol, I guess you are a Dan fan? thanks for the review) _**nookieforever07**_(thanks, hope you like this chapter.) _**famousindafuture**_(thanks, I'm glad you liked that because I thought those songs went perfectly with what was going on and how the characters were feeling. Hope you like this chapter) _**animefanatic36**_(it's great that you could feel the emotion, thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.) _**ellie**_(thanks.) _**Brittany**_(A fan of my wrestling fics? Wow. I'm not sure when I will UD IS, but I will try to get to it soon.) _**Laurie**_(you are too funny. I hope you like the UD, and also thank you as well for asking me to UD. I'm glad you enjoying it. BTW, you don't have to read ST lol) and finally last but certainly not least **cryptic mind**_**(Trish "Sug")**_(Wow, I just have to say that I smiled the entire time while reading your reviews. It was so sweet and I thank you so for the kind words. It means so much to me that you like my writing that much. If leaving you speechless is a good thing than I am happy could do so. hug You are the best. I'm really happy hear you thought everything was realistic and could see it all happening, because that was the way I was trying to write it. To be honest, I think your review lieft me speechless. lol. I really wasn't expecting it. I'm really glad you liked how I conveyed the LP relationship and the BP friendship. I'm really happy you felt that way while reading the NH part, because I really wanted to give their relationship the proper ending and treat what they had with respect. The fact that my fic gave a new perspective of their marriage is such a huge compliment. LOL, sorry you know I had to leave a cliffhanger. I'm so happy you love everything and thank you so much for such a wonderful review. Thank you so much for reading sweetie. I hope you also enjoy ST when you get a chance to check it out. Thanks Sug, you are seriously the best.) thanks to everyone for the reviews! _

**Preview: **_Will Peyton get in contact with Larry? What will happen now that Chris is back in the picture? Nathan and Brooke seem to be forming a friendship, while Lucas and Peyton seem to be closer than ever before. Will Dan ever wake up? How will Lucas react when he finds out about Dan? Will Nathan and Lucas ever fix their relationship? All that and more. If you want to see what happens next, you are just gonna have to review. ;)_

_ **WRITIE :) :) :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Cause when I'm in over my head  
I hear the words you said  
That someone out there's  
Listening to the same song  
Feeling the same way that I do  
Make me a believer pick up the receive  
And tell me you feel just like I do  
I do_

Nathan walked into his father's hospital room accompanied by a female nurse who appeared to be in her 40's. His breath caught in his throat the second he laid eyes on his father. He slowly neared the bed where Dan's body rested, completely motionless. Dan was so pale and still, if Nathan hadn't known any better he would have thought he was dead. Guilt once again, swept over his thoughts. He was looking at his own father and still he couldn't shed one tear. The nurse had explained that Dan was rescued just in time. He hadn't been killed or permanently disfigured but there was still the chance he could never wake up. Dan couldn't die. He was too evil to die. Only the good die young, and Dan was anything but good. Nathan looked away from his father overwhelmed with guilt. Something tragic had happened, his father was practically a vegetable and he might never wake up yet Nathan still couldn't think one good thought about him.

"Are you ok dear?" the Nurse asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just kind of..." Nathan choked. "I don't know how to feel." he admitted. The Nurse offered a sympathetic smile.

"You can talk to him. He may not respond but he can hear you. People who are in a coma can still hear when they are spoken too." The Nurse explained with a smile. Nathan nodded looking away from her and allowing his eyes to drift back to his father. He sat down in the seat beside the hospital bed, and slowly reached out placing his hand on Dan's. Nathan jumped with a start when his father's hand moved.

"Don't be alarmed, that happens sometimes. A person in a coma can make movements and make noises depending on what stage of a coma they are in. The progress of a coma is usually measured by the patients response to external stimuli. Movement is good, and hopefully he'll be waking up soon. He knows that your here." The Nurse informed him. "I'll leave you two alone." she smiled. Nathan gave her a nod. His heart was still racing. He did his best to relax. He slowly placed his hand back on Dan's, and this time there was no movement.

"Hey Dad, it's me." Nathan began. "I've been doing pretty good, apparently better than you are anyway. High Flyers was great, I'm really glad I went. I rediscovered my love for the game. It was brutal, but an amazing experience that taught me a lot. Haley and I really got the annulment. I'm sure your happy to hear that, but I never did it because of you. I knew it was something that we both needed. We just have a lot of growing up to do. School has been pretty good too. Who would have thought that I'd be visiting you in the hospital again so soon? You've really done it this time haven't you? You can't just play with people's lives the way you do." he explained looking at his father. "I guess you just picked the wrong person to mess with this time." he added.

"Nathan." He heard a surprised voice from behind him call. Nathan turned around to see Lucas standing in the door with Peyton. He rolled his eyes as he stood up. Lucas and Peyton had been accompanied by a different nurse than he had.

"There's only two visitors allowed at a time." The second more husky nurse informed.

"It's ok, I'll go wait in the car." Peyton offered.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, you two should stay." Peyton answered with a smile before leaving.

"So, how long have you known?" Nathan asked.

"Most of the summer. Your mom contacted me after she found out. She thought I should know." Lucas answered softly.

"I just love how everyone informs me." Nathan snickered.

"Your mother asked me not to tell you." Lucas sighed. "We weren't exactly on speaking terms." he reminded.

"But when I asked you not to tell Haley about my accident you went against my wishes." Nathan replied. "I don't even know why I'm surprised. Your good at keeping things from me right? That's why I deaded things between us in the first place." he added bitterly.

"Nathan, I'm sorry..." Lucas began trying to make amends.

"Save it." Nathan responded cutting him off. He glanced back at Dan, then returned his eyes to Lucas. "I guess you finally got what you wanted." he snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked defensively.

"Who knows? You wanted to bring Dan down, maybe you went too far." Nathan insinuated.

"I'm not responsible for this. I never tried to murder Dan." Lucas stated seriously.

"Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you hope he wakes up?" Nathan questioned almost challengingly.

"I never wanted him to die." Lucas answered through clenched teeth.

"That's not an answer." Nathan retaliated.

"Can you?" Lucas inquired with the raise of an eyebrow. Nathan shook his head, then looked back at his father. "I'll stop by later Dad." he called to him choosing to ignore Luke's question. He turned his eyes back to Lucas, walked passed him and left the room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke sat on her bed watching TV. What a lame way to spend a Saturday morning. She clicked off the TV, before hopping off the bed. She was about the leave the room when she heard a knock on the door. How great was that, a door to the outside in your bedroom? It was like every kid's dream. She opened the door and was a bit surprised to see who was standing before her.

"Nathan!" Brooke exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan smirked.

"Oh my God, you can't see me like this!" Brooke squealed trying to hide behind the door.

"What?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"I'm not wearing any make up, my hair is a mess and to top it off, I'm wearing sweats." Brooke answered.

"Can I come in?" Nathan smiled. She opened up the door allowing him to walk in passed her, as she shut the door behind them.

"I look like crap." Brooke complained.

"I think you look cute." Nathan offered with a smile.

"Yeah, right." Brooke laughed with a sheepish smile.

"I'm serious. You make sweats look hot." Nathan grinned. Brooke smiled slightly blushing.

"Did you come here to see Lucas?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I came to see you. Lucas and I aren't exactly talking, remember?" Nathan reminded.

"I know I guess I just thought maybe you two had fixed things." Brooke shrugged. "Why'd you come to see me?" she asked with a surprised smile.

"Well...we were talking about how we should hang out more right?" Nathan pointed out.

"Right..." Brooke repeated. "What'd you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to get my mother a gift. Nothing too fancy or expensive, just something nice. I know how much you love shopping and you have great taste so I guess I just figured you'd be the perfect person to ask." Nathan explained to which Brooke wore a huge smile.

"Nathan, you had me at shopping." Brooke admitted with a laugh.

"Awesome, let's go." Nathan smiled turning towards the door.

"Oh no, I am not leaving the house looking like this!" Brooke exclaimed in horror. "I have to get ready. Give me about 15 minutes." she added.

"Ok." Nathan agreed. She stared at him after a brief pause.

"Well, I'm not gonna get dressed with you standing here." Brooke laughed.

"Oh!" Nathan cried his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I'll just wait outside." he chuckled.

"Ok." Brooke smiled with a laugh as he left.

Nathan sat outside waiting, until Brooke finally emerged.

"Please, tell me how 15 minutes turned into an hour?" Nathan teased playfully looking at his watch.

"It takes time to look this good." Brooke smiled simply. She now wore a cute outfit, with a light touch of make up and her hair was down resting on her shoulders.

"I guess I can't argue with that." Nathan chuckled. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded affirmatively. "You know I have to be honest I'm surprised you came anywhere near Luke's house even if it was to see me." she admitted.

"I knew Lucas wasn't here. I seen him at the hospital." Nathan explained.

"Oh" Brooke uttered. "I heard about Dan...Nathan. I'm really sorry. If you need to talk or anything I'm here." she offered.

"Thanks. I guess I just feel like I should be more hurt or upset than I am. I don't really know how to react to the whole situation. I don't want him to die yet at the same time I'm not really mourning over the fact that he's in the hospital. I know how horrible that must sound." Nathan admitted honestly.

"Nathan don't beat yourself up about it. It's understandable. Your father wasn't exactly the most loveable person." Brooke answered sympathetically. "I honestly don't know how I would react if one of my parents ended up in the hospital. Their practically strangers to me." she admitted as he opened up the car door for her and climbed in. He made his way around the car and also climbed in.

"Your parents are idiots, Brooke. Their missing out on a great girl." Nathan offered softly. Brooke gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Nathan." Brooke answered truly meaning it. "I think we just had a moment." she teased.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone. It could destroy my reputation." Nathan joked playfully.

"Ugh!" Brooke cried with a laugh as she hit his arm. "Can I control the radio?" she asked as he started the car.

"It can't be any worse than dealing with Peyton's music." Nathan shrugged with a grin.

"Oh my God! Is that the new Britney!" Brooke exclaimed after turning the radio on. Nathan gave her an odd look.

"Maybe I was wrong." Nathan chuckled. Brooke elbowed him playfully with a laugh as they drove off.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Haley sat on her bed writing more song lyrics. She had been living with Peyton ever since she got back. Karen had offered to take her in but she had figured it was already too crowded with Lucas and now Brooke living there. She remembered Karen jokingly offering to get rid of Lucas in exchange for Haley. She silently hummed some of the lyrics to herself, trying to get a tune. Haley looked up taking her eyes off of her paper at the sound of a knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Lucas!" Haley exclaimed happily. "Someone actually knocking on my door? I should have known it was you. Peyton usually just barges in." she laughed. Lucas walked further into the room. "Peyton's not here right now, she went to do some things at TRIC..." she began.

"I didn't come to see Peyton. I came to see you." Lucas replied sitting across from her on the bed. "We haven't gotten to spend as much time together as I would like. I know your going through a rough time and I need you to know I'm here for you no matter what. If you ever need anything just let me know. Your not alone, ok?" he explained placing his hand on her leg.

"Thanks Lucas." Haley smiled softly putting her hand on his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "It obviously still hurts, but it wouldn't have been love if it was painless. I know this all happened for a reason, I just can't help but look back. I really did love him Luke, but when I look back on it all I can honestly say I wouldn't take back a thing. I have no regrets. There's not a step I'd retrace. I wouldn't change a thing, not even us breaking up. I know it's what's best. I'm still finding myself and I have a lot of growing up to do. He was my first everything, and I'll always cherish what we shared." Haley explained with tears brimming her eyes. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek and Lucas caught it with his finger gently wiping it away.

"Come here." Lucas whispered pulling her into a tight hug. Haley let out a long awaited sigh as she hugged him. It felt nice to be able to just talk to her best friend openly again.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to cry anymore." Haley laughed releasing him.

"There's nothing wrong with crying if you need to let it out Hales." Lucas offered softly.

"You sound so much like Peyton." Haley teased with a laugh.

"Great minds think alike." Lucas shrugged with a smile.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Haley inquired. Lucas opened his mouth to respond but Haley spoke before he could. "Never mind, your just gonna claim your nothing but friends." she added sarcastically.

"Actually, that's not what I was going to say." Lucas replied with a smug grin to which Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, what were you going to say?" Haley asked.

"I was going to say I really care about her, and I don't think words can describe how much. There's no quote, song, or phrase that would do it justice." Lucas admitted whole-heartedly.

"I know you do." Haley smiled softly.

"So, what's this I hear about Chris being back in town?" Lucas cringed.

"Yeah, we're playing a gig a few hours away from Tree Hill." Haley answered and Lucas offered her a look of dismay. "It's just this weekend. No tour, or anything like that." she reassured.

"I was honestly kind of hoping he wouldn't come back to Tree Hill." Lucas admitted.

"Lucas he's not a bad guy, you just need to get to know him. None of this is his fault. He's not responsible for the choices I made. I knew what I was doing." Haley insisted.

"I know." Lucas sighed. "But the guy is a cocky jerk." he chuckled.

"You don't know him the way I do. Music is always going to be a big part of me and I can't just pretend like it's not." Haley replied. "So, how's Daddy dearest? Any progress?" she inquired.

"He's still pretty much the same. Nathan was there when I went to see him." Lucas answered.

"How is he? I hope he's ok. This can't be easy for him." Haley responded with concern.

"He's still not talking to me, at least not in a civil manner anyway. Maybe you should ask him yourself. You two can still be friends right?" Lucas suggested.

"It's just too soon, everything's too fresh. I'm really sorry to hear about you and Nathan...I was hoping you two would have patched things up by now." Haley admitted.

"It's my fault, I should have just been honest with him but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing." Lucas answered.

"Trust me, lying is never the right thing. I'm sure eventually you and Nathan will work things out." Haley offered sympathetically.

"I'm honestly more concerned about you. Are you sure your gonna be ok?" Lucas asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm gonna be fine." Haley reassured with a smile.

"Ok, just remember I'm here if you ever need me. I'll let you get back to your writing." Lucas smiled rising to his feet and kissing her forehead. Haley smiled watching him leave, then refocused on what she was writing.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Nathan was trying to keep up with Brooke as she dragged him through the store. It was a little embarrassing being the only guy in such a girly store.

"So, what is this gift for anyway?" Brooke inquired shuffling through a rack of clothes.

"Just to show her I appreciate her." Nathan admitted.

"Aww." Brooke cooed pinching his cheek causing him to blush.

"Or, it could have been just an evil ploy to get you alone with me." Nathan teased with a smirk.

"Uh huh, and you conveniently chose my favorite past time?" Brooke laughed. "Look at this!" she gasped holding up a sexy top. Nathan's eyes widened.

"Brooke, we're supposed to be shopping for my Mom and I am not buying something like that for my Mother!" Nathan exclaimed and Brooke cringed at the thought.

"Not for your Mother, for me silly. There's no reason why I can't score something cute for myself and also find something fabulous for your Mother. I make the most out of every shopping trip." Brooke smiled with a shrug. "I'm going to try this on." she added excitedly. She locked herself in one of the dressing rooms while Nathan stood outside of the door.

"I wanted to thank you." Nathan called.

"For what?" Brooke asked from behind the door sounding confused.

"When I was having all that financial trouble after my accident, you gave up your allowance and I never got the chance to say thanks." Nathan explained.

"That was nothing. You needed it more than I did. That's what friends are for right?" Brooke offered.

"And also I just want to thank you for kind of being there for me these past few weeks. I think we've talked more recently than we ever have in the past." Nathan admitted.

"You've been there for me too. It's kind of nice that we can be there for each other." Brooke offered as she emerged wearing the top.

"I agree..." Nathan began but stopped speaking as soon as he saw her.

"What do you think?" She asked placing a hand on her hip. Nathan's mouth hung open in awe.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Nathan answered never taking his eyes off of her.

"I guess this is a keeper judging by the way your looking at me." Brooke remarked with a smile slightly blushing. Nathan chuckled awkwardly, his cheeks burned.

"You could say that." Nathan grinned flirtatiously. She smiled heading back into the dressing room and changing back into her shirt. She re-emerge approaching Nathan who was standing near a rack of clothes.

"You know what I was just wondering?" Brooke inquired. She answered before he could respond. "I wonder why you and I never hooked up. I mean you'd think it would have happened eventually right? We've always hung out in the same crowd, your a jock and I'm a cheerleader, we've always attended the same parties..." she pointed out.

"I seen both you and Peyton on the beach the day I met Peyton. You were kind of hanging out with Tim, and Peyton and I just seemed to click. We never really hung out until I started dating Peyton. Then after Peyton, I was with Haley and you were in your Lucas phase..." Nathan reminded with a grin.

"Don't remind me." Brooke groaned remembering how pathetic she had made herself look. "It's funny because Peyton and I have always had similar tastes when it comes to boys. We nearly flipped a coin over who was going to get to go talk to you that day." she admitted with a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked with a laugh. "I didn't know that." he smiled.

"I just decided to let Peyton have first dibs. Trust me, I wasn't talking to Tim because I wanted to be." Brooke laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better I thought you were both hot. I told Tim he could have which ever one of you wasn't vibing on me." Nathan confessed with a chuckle. Brooke let out a surprised laugh.

"Tim thought he was the biggest player." Brooke giggled remembering how he had approached her.

"He still does." Nathan grinned shaking his head. "Hey, if you still want to hook up there's no time like the present." he joked placing an arm around her. Brooke playfully pushed him away.

"We have to find a gift for you Mother." Brooke reminded with a laugh. "Oh my God!" she gasped jetting passed him to the lingerie section. She picked up a set of bra and panties. Nathan gave her a horrified look. "Not for your Mother, for me silly." she giggled.

"Do I get to see you try that on too?" Nathan smirked with the raise of an eyebrow as he walked toward her. Brooke mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Absolutely..." Brooke answered rubbing his arm flirtatiously. "...not" she laughed.

"Hey, it's only fair. You seen me right?" Nathan reminded with a laugh.

"Maybe someday I'll give you a little peak." Brooke teased wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ill hold you to that Davis." Nathan retaliated jokingly. "It doesn't look like we're going to find much of anything here. Maybe we should head somewhere else." he suggested.

"Not so fast." Brooke smiled. "What about this?" she asked handing him a small black box. He opened it and there was a necklace inside. "It's perfect. Nice, but not too expensive." she explained.

"How long ago did you find this?" Nathan asked curiously with the raise of an eyebrow.

"A while ago." Brooke admitted with a smile.

"...and your just showing me now?" Nathan laughed.

"Of course I didn't tell you, then we would have had to leave sooner. Your lucky I learned how to bargain hunt, which I hope to never have to do again." Brooke replied with a smirk. Nathan laugh and they brought their things to the register and paid, then headed back to the car.

"Thanks for coming with me today." Nathan smiled starting up the engine.

"Come on Nathan, did you really think I would pass up a shopping trip?" Brooke laughed.

"And all this time I thought you had agreed to come just so you could hang out with me." Nathan teased.

"It really was fun hanging out with you today." She admitted with a smile while looking at him.

"Of course you had fun, you were with me." Nathan smirked. Brooke laughed and nudged him playfully.

"You stole my line." Brooke joked with a grin.

"Do you want to get something to eat before I drop you off?" Nathan offered.

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry." Brooke agreed with a smile.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucas shuffled through the large collection of CD's, while Peyton hurried around setting things up at TRIC. He smiled as he watched her. If immersing herself in work somehow helped to take her mind off things then he had never been more thankful that his Mother had opened TRIC. Karen approached her son with a smile and followed his gaze.

"She does an amazing job with this place." Karen smiled snapping Lucas back to reality. He turned to her and offered a warm smile.

"She is amazing." Lucas sighed.

"You really care about her don't you?" Karen inquired with a loving smile. It wasn't really a question, she already knew the answer. Lucas was different when he was around Peyton. He just seemed genuinely happier.

"I always have." Lucas admitted.

"Your face lights up when your around her. I've never seen you look at any other girl that way." Karen answered observantly.

"I never felt this way about anyone." Lucas admitted honestly.

"Maybe you should tell her that." Karen offered thoughtfully.

"I'm just happy to be back in her life at all. I don't want to complicate or jeopardize what we have. I lost her once and I can't let that happen again. Besides, she already told me all we'll ever have is friendship. She has enough things going on in her life right now." Lucas explained. Karen nodded with an understanding smile, squeezing his hand gently. "Do you plan on visiting Dan in the hospital?" he asked changing the subject. Karen had found out about Dan not too long after she and Andy got back. Andy approached them with a smile before she could answer.

"Hey." Andy greeted them kissing Karen's cheek.

"Hey, we we're just talking about Dan. To answer you question Luke, I'm not sure if I'm going to visit him." Karen admitted.

"Why would you?" Andy asked with a confused laugh. "I'd say he got what he deserved." he insisted. Lucas gave him an odd look.

"He could never wake up." Lucas reminded.

"How would that be a bad thing? He can't ruin anymore lives." Andy pointed out.

"Andy has a point, but as much as I can't stand Dan, I would have never wished something like this on anyone." Karen admitted.

"I ran into Nathan when I went to see Dan." Lucas added.

"And?" Karen inquired curiously.

"He still hates me. He pretty much accused me of being responsible for what happened to Dan." Lucas explained.

"Oh, that's ridiculous." Karen responded. "He's just still upset sweetie, I'm sure with time you two can get things back on track." she offered.

"Thanks Mom." Lucas smiled.

"I should really get back to work." Karen admitted looking at her watch. She placed a kiss on Luke's cheek. Andy patted his shoulder before walking away with Karen. Lucas turned around setting his eyes back on Peyton. She locked eyes with him and offered a smile. All she had to do was look at him and it brought a smile to his face.

"You keep looking at me like that and I might start thinking your my Internet stalker." Peyton joked as she approached him.

"Have you gotten any weird messages recently?" Lucas asked with concern set in his features.

"I thought they had died down but I received one today before I got here." Peyton admitted.

"Peyton, we should report this." Lucas insisted.

"Luke, I really don't think we should make a big deal of it. It's probably just some idiot playing a prank. It's the first one I've gotten in a while. If I thought it was anything to be worried about I'd tell you." Peyton explained.

"I want you to tell me if this happens again." Lucas sighed reluctantly.

"I promise, I'll tell you." Peyton smiled. She walked away, getting back to work. She left the room to go and get a few things and Lucas turned his attention back to the CD's. He smiled when he came across a Travis CD, the smallest things seemed to remind him of Peyton.

"Excuse me." He heard someone call from behind him. He turned around to see a blonde woman staring at him. There was something familiar about her. He felt as if he had looked into those eyes before. "Hi, I'm looking for Peyton Sawyer. Is she working tonight?" she asked.

"Are you Elizabeth?" Lucas asked suddenly. Peyton was about to re-enter the room when she spotted Elizabeth. She quickly ducked behind the wall, she really didn't want to have to deal with her tonight. She leaned against the wall and just listened.

"Yes, I am." Elizabeth answered in surprise. "You must know Peyton." she assumed.

"You could say that." Lucas answered.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lucas." He replied.

"Lucas, I need to speak to Peyton, do you have any idea where she might be?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Lucas admitted.

"She told you about me." Elizabeth nodded understandingly.

"You came into her life unexpectedly, and just dropped a bombshell on her. It's a lot to process and it's been really hard for her. You need to back off and give her time. When she's ready to talk to you, you'll know." Lucas explained as nicely as possible.

"You really care about my daughter." Elizabeth answered observantly.

"There's a lot to care about, she's one of a kind." Lucas smiled.

"She's lucky to have someone like you in her life." Elizabeth admitted.

"I'm the one that's lucky." Lucas corrected.

"Please, just let her know that when she's ready...I'm here." Elizabeth asked with pleading eyes.

"I'll do that." Lucas answered. She offered an appreciative smile before walking away. Peyton smiled to herself pleased with the way Lucas had handled everything. She walked back into the room when she was sure the coast was clear. Lucas noticed her approaching with a smile. As soon as she got to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucas smiled in surprise wrapping his arms around her hugging her back.

"What's this for?" Lucas asked holding her closely running his hands up and down her back.

"For everything." Peyton admitted softly kissing him on the cheek. "You've really been there for me." she added finally releasing him.

"Thank you." Lucas replied looking into her sparkling eyes while his hands lingered on her waist. She gazed up at him and had never felt more lost in his crystal blue eyes.

"For what?" Peyton asked with a warm smile.

"Letting me be." Lucas answered simply.

_I can see it your eyes you're hurting  
But pain is part of learning who you are  
All these truths can sometimes be deceiving  
When your whole world comes crashing to the ground  
Tell me everything you need now anything at all  
And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall  
Yeah, When you come undone  
When you come undone_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Haley and Chris were laughing as they entered their dressing room after their performance.

"Did you feel the energy from that crowd?" Haley gushed with a happy smile. "I don't think I've ever felt more alive." she confessed as they both sat on the couch. She turned towards him tucking on leg beneath her and allowing the other to hang off the couch.

"What about that new song you played? Haley you managed to bring tears to people's eyes. You have a gift." Chris smiled.

"Isn't that what it's all about? Touching people with your music and maybe even making a difference in their lives? If I can effect even one person in a positive way then I'm happy." Haley admitted.

"I have to admit even I got a little teary-eyed." Chris teased. Haley playfully pushed him.

"I want to thank you for inviting me. It really got my mind off things. It felt good to be on that stage." Haley admitted.

"We're connected through music right? It's a part of both of us. I know you need it, because I have the same need for it." Chris answered pushing her hair back behind her ear. "How are you holding up anyway? We spent so much time together on tour, I think I probably know better than anyone how hard this has been for you." he added with concern.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that. The truth is, Nathan and I have been over for a while. I'm gonna be fine, but thank you for caring and being concerned. I really appreciate everything you've done for me Chris." Haley smiled softly.

"I'll always be here for you, Haley." Chris promised. Haley smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. Chris held her snugly, closing his eyes with a sigh. She released him with a smile and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Chris couldn't hold back any longer. He slowly leaned in and his lips brushed against hers. Haley felt herself give in, and she moved her mouth with his in a slow dance. Chris titled his head to deepen the kiss but Haley broke away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Haley shook her head with tears in her eyes. "It's just too soon and the last thing I want to do is lead you on." she sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's okay." Chris hushed wiping her tears away. He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Your gonna be okay Haley." he cooed softly rubbing her arm as she held on to him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: Ok, this story has gotten 447 hits as a whole and 123 hits for the last chapter. Please, if you are reading this and not reviewing make sure to leave a review. And a special thanks to those of you who have been reviewing. hug **_BTW, try to much too much into the preview at the end of each chapter. I write those before I even have the next chapter written and before I even know what is going to really happen myself. I mention something about how would Lucas react to finding out about Dan in the hospital...but that obviously isn't the way I went with it. _

_The lyrics in italics that were used in this chapter are ny _**Lifehouse **_and _**Better Than Ezra**

**Thanks to: Laurie**_(Of course I had to use the LP anthem. ;) Yay, I scored extra points. :) thanks sweetie, I'm glad you like my writing style. I hope you like this chapter.) _**Ababy99**_(thanks, hope you enjoy the UD, I agree Nathan is a hottie) _**crytic mind(SUG)**_(sigh Why is it I can never stop smiling when I read your reviews? You seriously have no idea how much it means to me that you like my writing so much. lol thanks sweetie. I think I could handle a never-ending review from you. Your reviews are always the best. I'm glad you liked the D/N relationship so far. It's cool that part had an effect on you. I'm glad to hear you love P/H in the story I also like them on the show. I'm so happy you can actually picture eveything happen because that to me is a compliment in itself. I'm glad you think it is realistic and could see it happening on the show. That means a lot to me. :) lmao, I'm glad you enjoyed everything with Tim. I think a lot of people like Tim. lol I wasn't sure how everyone was gonna feel about C/H and to be honest I haven't decided what I am going to do with Haley. Thanks, I thought it was important to include Haley's passion for singing because it is a big part of her. lol now why would NBness worry you? Wow, thank you I'm seriously so flattered Sug, that you think I have captured LP so well, that and all the characters. :) lmao I wish I were the writer for the show Sug. :) Aw, thank you so much. You the best Sug.) _**LucasnHaley**_(thanks, I'm glad you enjoying it. Hope you like the LH scene) _**HSW(Mel)**_(Hello tag team partner and fellow NB converter. ;) thanks, yeah I like flirty Brooke especially when she is with Nathan. Yeah I agree, I knew eventually I wanted to and was going to bring Chris in. I was sure how everyone was gonna feel about it. lol. I also think that Chris could be good for her friendship wise. lol, I'm glad you liked it. I tried to keep the last chapter shorter because of complaints of the length but this one is longer than the last. I hope you like it. :) I'm so happy you like the way I wrote LP, that is great to hear. Thanks so much sweetie and I really hope you like this UD hug) _**Mon**_(I'm really happy to hear you loved it. I wasn't too sure how you would react with C/H, but like I said I'm not sure what I plan on doing with Haley yet. I wouldn't tell anyone if I did. Muhuhuhahaha. lol. j/p. I hope the C/H in this chapter is't too much for you. hug I'm really glad you feel that way about the way I wrote LP. I hope you enjoy that UD.) _**Jessica**_(thanks) _**Chilton Puff**_(thanks. Yeah, I address that in my AN. I wrote the preview before I even knew exactly what I was going to have happen. But I agree, which was why I decided to write it this way instead. So pretty much every knew excpet for Nathan and Brooke who just found out recently because they were away for the summer. Glad to hear you like the LP and I am also really glad you are starting to like NB because I really love them. It's nice to hear someone like the C/H. I'm not sure what I am going to do with Haley yet but you will at least get to see a friendship. lol, I know what you mean. No worries. Hey if you like NB then maybe you could sign the NB petition if you haven't already. :) Hope you like the UD) _**HelenItsMe**_(thanks Helen, I'm really glad you enjoying it) _**Song for No One **_(yeah, Peyton is going through a tough time and I'm glad you see how hard it is for her and are enjoying the LP. Glad to hear you liked everything with Chris. At first I didn't like him but he grew on me and now I do. I'm happy to hear you like the NB. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well) _**nookieforever07**_(thanks) _**drown-in-fate**_(thanks) _**Amber**_(thanks. I'm glad you like it so far. I thought those songs fit really well.) _**bitterkidxsweety**_(aw, glad to hear it cause I wouldn't want you to review out of guilt. lol :hug: Glad to hear you liked C/H and you can rest easy because that's not at all why I brought Chris in the story. I'm not sure what I am going to do with Haley yet, but I knew I was gonna bring Chris in. You can continue to live in your bubble cause that's not why Chris is around. lol. I'm really happy to hear that you like the way I wrote Brooke because that is honestly the Brooke I want to see on the show. If you are completely against NB maybe there's hope. ;) lol. Aw, I'm glad you enjoyed LP and PB. :hug: thanks sweetie) _**Dee**_(Wow, thanks Dee. I'm really glad you liked it. :) I'm also happy to hear you thought it was realistic and could see it happening because I take that as a compliment. :) lmao if I didn't UD you would be able to review. lol. thanks :hug:) _

**Preview: **_If you want to know what's gonna happen next, you have to review. ;) _

_**:) :) WRITIE :) :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Nathan sat next to Brooke on the couch in the living room of his house. They were playing one of his football video games, and couldn't seem to stop laughing. Brooke reached over and tried to mess him up by swatting at his controller and hitting the buttons, causing Nathan to chuckle.

"Your such a cheater!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Am not!" Brooke cried with a giggle.

"What do you call messing with my controller and constantly trying to distract me?" Nathan asked with an amused smile

"Strategy...I haven't resorted to flashing you yet have I?" Brooke joked with a laugh.

"We could pause the game for that one." Nathan teased and she slapped his arm.

"Why can't you just...let me win?" Brooke complained with a smile.

"What fun would that be?" Nathan smirked as he beat her in the game once again. "HA! All of that distraction and I still owned you!" he taunted playfully. Brooke went to hit him but her caught her balled up fist and started tickling her like crazy. Brooke laughed hysterically as she squirmed beneath him.

"Nathan...please stop...I'm going to pee my pants!" Brooke exclaimed giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey...sorry, your mom let me in. If this is a bad time I can come back." Peyton interrupted suddenly as she entered the room. Nathan and Brooke stilled staring at Peyton with their mouths hanging open and they quickly backed away from each other.

"No, this isn't a bad time." Nathan replied.

"I'm just gonna go and leave you two alone." Brooke offered. "I'll kick your ass later." she smiled at Nathan referring to the game.

"Yeah...okay." Nathan laughed sarcastically. Peyton raised a questioning eyebrow at Brooke as she walked passed her with a smile. Peyton further entered the room taking Brooke's place on the couch.

"What was that all about?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"Nothing...just two friends hanging out." Nathan offered shrugging with a grin. "So...what brings you here?" he inquired.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't gotten a chance to talk much, and I know that a lot has been going on in your life." Peyton explained.

"Maybe that's because you've been so preoccupied with Lucas." Nathan responded sounding more coldly than he would have liked. Peyton gave him a look, causing him to look away. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that." he offered.

"Are you okay after everything that's happened with Haley?" Peyton asked.

"That question is like a broken record." Nathan admitted with a laugh. "I'm doing great. That's all in the past and I've moved on. I have important things to focus on. We're young Peyton, life doesn't stop when bad things happen...you have to keep living and work through the hard times. You have to remember that there's better things that lie ahead. Which is what I've been doing." he explained. "Is Haley doing okay?" he asked suddenly looking at her. Her lips curved forming a small smile.

"She's doing good. You know Haley, she's a strong girl. She'll be okay." Peyton offered. "She still cares about you Nate." she added with a warm smile.

"I still care about her too. I always will." Nathan admitted softly.

"I know." Peyton smiled.

"So, what's going on with you and Lucas? Are you guys like...together now?" Nathan asked, his expression changing as he looked at her curiously.

"No.." Peyton answered carefully fidgeting uncomfortably. She knew the subject of Lucas wasn't the best thing to be talking to Nathan about. There was just too much bitterness and anger between the two of them. She knew all too well how stubborn Nathan could be sometimes. Not that he didn't have every right to be angry with Lucas.

"Let me guess, your just friends?" Nathan questioned sarcastically.

"Nathan, Lucas has really been there for me. I have a lot going on in my life right now and he's stuck by me and supported me through it all. I know your upset with him because he lied and hurt you. You have every right to feel that way, but is it really worth completely ending your relationship over? Your brothers...no matter what, you'll always be brothers." Peyton reasoned.

"No, we're not brothers and we're not friends either. Peyton if you want to let him back in your life and give him another chance to hurt you than I can't stop you. Lucas knew what he was doing, he's not stupid. He destroyed our friendship, not me. You can do better than him. The guy doesn't even know what he wants. One minute he's professing his feelings for Brooke, the next minute he's completely there for you? I just wouldn't want to see you set yourself up for another heartbreak." Nathan explained honestly causing Peyton to look away.

"He's changed...he's worked really hard to regain my trust. Whenever I need him he's always there...he's just different with me. I know he really cares about you Nate, and this is all effecting him more than you know. Maybe if you could just..." Peyton began.

"Drop it." Nathan cut her off. "Look, I respect your decision but I've made up my mind. Lucas is just another guy on the team, nothing more. I know you feel the need to help you little boyfriend but I'm not budging on this one." he answered seriously. "What's going on in your life anyway? I mean you said a lot is going on right now." he inquired with concern. Peyton let out a small sigh before speaking.

"The woman I knew as my mother my entire life, might not have been my biological mother." Peyton admitted, sadness taking over her features. It was hard for her to admit and say out loud. Nathan's mouth hung open in shock. That was the last thing he had expected to hear. He knew losing her mother at such a young age had been hard for her.

"I don't understand how that's even possible." Nathan replied obviously perplexed.

"Neither do I. I don't even know myself. I honestly don't really want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it but it keeps haunting me." Peyton admitted trying not to tear up. He nodded understandingly deciding not to press the issue. If she ever wanted to talk to him about it, she would when she was ready.

"Okay, well you could always pick up the controller and I could kick your ass in basketball." Nathan shrugged playfully with a cocky smirk.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to embarrass you." Peyton teased as a smile played across her face.

"Those are fighting words...that's it pick up the controller. Your about to get owned." Nathan chuckled as she grabbed the controller.

"The only one who's going to get owned is you." Peyton declared.

"Your getting kind of kinky Peyton...but you were always kind of a freak." Nathan smirked playfully.

"You wish." Peyton replied sticking her tongue at him.

"Nah, been there...done that." Nathan teased with a grin. Peyton let out a laugh punching him hard on the arm. He chuckled as they turned their attention to the game.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Karen wandered around her cafe still trying to get used to the new look of her surroundings. Haley came up from behind the counter and watched her with an amused smile.

"I think Lucas did a really great job of remodeling this place over the summer. It's much more...hip." Haley smiled with an affirmative nod. Karen smiled turning her attention to Haley.

"It's nice...it's just going to take some getting used too. I'm so used to the old look of things. It's the way the cafe has looked for years. I'm not so sure how long this new hip look will last." Karen explained with a grin as she sat at the counter across from Haley. "It looks like Lucas had some help remodeling the place." she commented offering a smirk.

"Blame that on Peyton." Haley laughed.

"I thought it had kind of an artistic flare." Karen chuckled. "So, Lucas and Peyton seem to have been spending a lot of time together." she added.

"Who knows what's going on between those two." Haley shrugged. "I don't even think they know half the time." she joked with a laugh.

"Peyton told me you and Chris are supposed to be performing at TRIC on all ages night." Karen added.

"Yeah, we're performing the duet." Haley smiled.

"So, what was it like being on tour?" Karen asked with interest, bringing an instant smile to Haley's face.

"It was an incredible experience. I mean traveling and seeing different places, meeting new people, but most of all being on stage and performing. It's just amazing how music can effect so many different people from different backgrounds and different walks of life in so many ways. It was a lot of fun, truly a once in a lifetime opportunity and I thank God that I was given the chance to experience it." Haley explained with a smile and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Your eyes light up when you talk about music." Karen smiled observantly.

"It's my passion. It's in my heart and soul." Haley admitted with a smile.

"And what about Chris?" Karen questioned curiously.

"We're friends, and he's been really great to me through this whole thing. He's been so supportive and I just wish everyone would given him a chance, especially Lucas. Chris isn't a bad guy. I mean, yeah he can be arrogant and cocky but he's not always like that. I'm really glad I met him and that he's in my life, despite everything that's happened." Haley answered.

"I'm sure eventually Lucas will come around." Karen reassured her. They both turned their heads at the sound of the Cafe door opening, and Lucas walked in.

"Hello ex-brother in law." Haley smiled as Lucas approached them.

"Ouch, I kind of prefer Lucas, best friend." Lucas chuckled as he took a seat next to his mother.

"Okay, Brooke." Haley laughed sarcastically.

"So what are my two favorite women up too?" Lucas inquired with a smirk. Haley looked around the room acting confused.

"That's funny, I don't see Peyton here." Haley teased with a smile.

"Very funny." Lucas smirked.

"Are you and Nathan back on speaking terms yet?" Karen questioned curiously.

"If you consider 'watch where your going punk' speaking, then yes he's talking to me." Lucas replied with a slight chuckle.

"You two are co-captains of the basketball team, your bound to start speaking again." Haley reasoned.

"We speak to each other when we have too, we run plays together, pass the ball to each other...but that's as far as it goes. I wish it were different but it's not. Nathan can't stand me. " Lucas admitted sadly.

"Nathan's stubborn but eventually he'll come around. You two will always be brothers and despite how he might act I know he cares about you." Haley offered.

"I don't know Hales. I think I really screwed things up this time. He and I started out hating each other and then when we finally got to a point where it really felt like we were brothers, I messed it all up." Lucas answered honestly. Karen placed a sympathetic hand on her son's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"If you can manage to repair things with Brooke and Peyton, I'm sure you can work something out." Haley teased. Lucas grabbed the towel off of the counter and threw it at her playfully.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke had just finished changing her clothes and applying fresh make up when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She opened the door to see a clearly distraught Peyton. Concern washed over Brooke's face as she let Peyton inside and closed the door behind them. She immediately pulled Peyton into a hug.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brooke asked with concern.

"Is Lucas here?" Peyton inquired after releasing her.

"No, he's not here." Brooke answered.

"My father called and I wasn't home so he left a message. The one time I'm not home and he calls." Peyton cried emotionally.

"What did he say?" Brooke asked.

"He apologized for not getting back to me sooner and said how my message worried him because it sounded so urgent. He's been really busy but he's gonna return home soon. He said he'd try to call me again before he does." Peyton explained sadly.

"Oh God, Peyton I'm so sorry." Brooke answered hugging her again.

"His boat docks in Charleston tonight." Peyton continued.

"Then let's go, I'll take you." Lucas interrupted from the doorway, causing Brooke and Peyton to turn their heads in surprise.

"I can't. Tonight is all ages night at TRIC. I can't let your mother down Lucas, she counts on me." Peyton shook her head.

"Peyton, my mother would understand." Lucas reassured.

"Thank you for offering though." Peyton added appreciatively with a sad smile. Lucas frowned knowing she had made up her mind.

"I'll do it." Brooke announced suddenly. "I'll help out with TRIC, while you go to Charleston with Lucas." she offered.

"Brooke, you don't know anything about running a club." Peyton answered doubtfully.

"So? How hard could it be? I'll have both Karen and Haley to help me out. With the three of us things should be fine. You obviously need to talk to your father Peyton and this is your chance." Brooke insisted.

"She's right." Lucas agreed. Peyton thought it over for a briefly moment before deciding.

"Okay, let's go." Peyton gave in finally.

"I hope you get the answers your looking for." Brooke whispered as she hugged her once again. Peyton held her tightly before letting go.

"Thank you." Peyton replied softly. Lucas gave Brooke a wave of his hand as he left the room with Peyton.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucas and Peyton sat in his car together and so far the drive to Charleston had been fairly silent. Lucas had shot a few stolen glances at Peyton every so often, and he could feel her eyes on him when she did the same. He hated seeing her angelic face so filled with sorrow.

"I don't even know what to say to him when I see him." Peyton confessed suddenly breaking the silence.

"Just speak from your heart." Lucas answered looking over at her.

"Maybe he'll have a really good explanation and it'll somehow turn out Elizabeth is lying." Peyton added, hope lighting up her face.

"I don't know what your father is going to say to you Peyton, but at least you'll finally have some answers. No matter what the outcome, I'll always be here for you." Lucas promised and their eyes met.

"I know you will." Peyton admitted gazing at him. "Your there for me even when I won't let you be. I know I don't always make it easy...and sometimes you deserve it." she smiled pausing briefly. "Thank you Lucas. Your the one person I can always count on. You know I'm always here for you too." she added softly squeezing his hand gently. He took her hand in his squeezing it back. Their eyes met once again, connecting in a way that only they could.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke impatiently knocked on Nathan's door until the door finally swung open and he stood on the other side looking at her curiously.

"Brooke" Nathan spoke as he stood in the doorway.

"The one and only." Brooke smiled. "Guess who's running things at TRIC tonight? I'll tell you, me! And you better be there." she grinned.

"Since when? And I don't think so." Nathan replied.

"Since Peyton left town with Lucas to go confront Papa Sawyer, and why not?" Brooke asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Because Chris and Haley are going to be performing tonight." Nathan sighed.

"So? I thought you were over Haley." Brooke reminded.

"I am over Haley. I just can't stand that guy." Nathan explained. Brooke crossed her arms over her chest firmly still not willing to give up.

"Nathan, you have to come! Please!" Brooke pouted. Nathan smirked and she knew she had gotten her way.

"Fine, but I'm not watching them perform." Nathan agreed reluctantly.

"I'll see you there." Brooke squealed as she happily skipped away.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They pulled up a few blocks away from the location where her father's boat was supposed to be docked, and got out of the car and began walking. It was a long car ride but they had enjoyed each other's company. Plus, it didn't hurt that they had a bunch of music to listen to along the way.

"Do you know what his boat looks like?" Lucas asked. Peyton responded by shaking her head 'no'. She felt like her stomach was tied in knots. She looked around searching with her eyes until she spotted a group of men walking up the dock. "We could ask someone..." he suggested. Peyton suddenly ran forward recognizing the back of her father's head.

"Dad!" Peyton called out while Lucas followed closely behind her. Larry's head whipped around at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Peyton!" Larry uttered in complete shock at the sight of his daughter.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Karen had only seemed slightly freaked out to find out Brooke would be taking Peyton's place tonight. After she found out why Peyton had left she soon recovered realizing there was a good reason for her absence. There was a pretty good turn out, it seemed like everyone who lived in Tree Hill had packed the place tonight which made Brooke a bit nervous. She scanned the room and smiled when she spotted Nathan who had arrived with Tim not too long ago.

"I almost thought you weren't going to show." Brooke admitted as she approached.

"Now how could I resist an invitation from Brooke Davis?" Nathan teased.

"Very true." Brooke agreed flashing a sweet smile. "I have to say you boys do look good tonight." she added smirking flirtatiously.

"Maybe I'll get lucky tonight." Tim smiled excitedly looking around the room.

"I didn't say you looked _that _good." Brooke teased with a laugh and Nathan chuckled while Tim pouted. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some things to do. I mean I am in charge tonight." she added with a wink.

"That's a scary thought." Nathan joked and Brooke slapped his arm playfully before walking off.

"Okay, so what's going on with you and Brooke?" Tim asked curiously. Nathan looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"You two have been hanging out a lot more than you used too. Plus, the innocent flirting and the touchage." Tim pointed out observantly.

"Touchage?" Nathan laughed with an amused grin.

"Come on Nate, fess up. Are you hittin' it?" Tim asked with a goofy smile.

"What? No! It's nothing like that. Have you been taking you meds?" Nathan questioned sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Whatever, The Tim knows what he sees. It's as obvious as Peyton's attraction to me." Tim insisted. Nathan laughed nearly spitting out his drink. "What?" he asked.

"Dude, Peyton is not into you, she barely even talks to you." Nathan reminded.

"Duh, she's playing hard to get. Plus, she's shy when it comes to The Tim." Tim gushed offering a cocky smile.

"Whatever you say Tim." Nathan chuckled shaking his head.

"I was kind of surprised you even wanted to come here tonight. It's gotta be awkward watching Haley perform and be all buddy-buddy with the guy that ruined your marriage." Tim admitted.

"Chris didn't ruin our marriage, and I promised Brooke I'd come. I already told you that." Nathan replied.

"If it weren't for Chris there would have never been any trouble between you and Haley. It all began when he entered the picture." Tim pointed out.

"Yeah, and Haley's one of the smartest people I know. She made her own decisions, no one forced her to do anything." Nathan answered.

"So, you don't feel at all awkward?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't feel awkward." Nathan replied becoming annoyed.

"Good, because there they are." Tim responded. Nathan turned his head in the direction Tim was looking, and spotted Haley and Chris over by the stage. His eyes locked with hers and she offered a small smile. He smiled back a smile similar to her own, turning his attention back to Tim and shrugging to signify that it didn't bother him.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Nathan suggested to which Tim agreed with a nod.

"So who do you think tried to kill your father?" Tim asked suddenly.

"Gee, your just full of great conversation tonight." Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Come on, like you haven't thought about it!" Tim explained. "Everyone in this town is a suspect." he whispered looking around the room suspiciously.

"I can't argue with you there. A lot of people have reasons to hate Dan Scott." Nathan admitted.

"No kidding, even his own kids...it could have easily been you or Lucas." Tim reminded, his eyes wide.

"You think I tried to kill my own father?" Nathan questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe all of those years of bullying finally wore you out. Your entire life all your Dad has ever done is push you and harp on you. He was always trying to control you, maybe you finally snapped." Tim reasoned.

"When did you become Sherlock Holmes? I didn't try to kill my father." Nathan stated with a glare causing Tim to shut up. "You could be on the right track about Lucas. He was trying to bring Dan down for months. Think about it, all those years of bottled up emotions. The anger and bitterness of being abandoned, all the suffering he and Karen had to endure." he added.

"Dude, it could have been Haley!" Tim exclaimed.

"Haley?" Nathan uttered practically laughing at the thought.

"Yeah, just think about it. Your father wasn't exactly the biggest fan of your marriage. Isn't he the one that pushed you towards the annulment? Maybe she just went crazy and lit his office on fire in a fit of rage after coming back off tour." Tim answered, his face lighting up as the thoughts danced wildly in his head.

"Well, he was the one who served her the annulment papers. But I can't imagine Haley trying to kill anyone...not even Dan." Nathan chuckled.

"What about your Mom?" Tim suggested.

"My Mom isn't a killer, she'd never do something like that. Besides...she's been dealing with his crap for years." Nathan replied.

"I suppose it could have been Luke's Mom." Tim shrugged.

"I doubt it, she was in New Zealand with Andy. Although I don't think my father and Andy got along very well." Nathan admitted.

"Okay, so who do you think did it then?" Tim asked.

"Knowing Dan, he probably did it himself and staged his own death. He always did love attention." Nathan joked and Tim's mouth dropped open obviously taking him seriously. "Tim, I was joking! My father loves himself way too much for that." he laughed. "It could have even been you." he pointed out.

"Me?" Tim uttered in surprise.

"Well, yeah...you did always have a thing for my Mom." Nathan teased.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke approached Chris and Haley who were standing near the stage where they would be performing shortly. She offered them both a cheery smile.

"This isn't the brand of water I asked for Davis." Chris announced in a dull tone holding up the bottle of water. Brooke and Haley looked at each other, then rolled their eyes with a laugh. "I wasn't joking. I'll also need some hot tea with honey." he added with a cocky smirk to which Brooke raised a well-plucked eyebrow in disbelief. "It helps with the vocals." he added.

"Brooke don't listen to him. He's too high maintenance for his own good. Your doing a wonderful job." Haley smiled genuinely.

"Thanks, you know at first I was nervous but this is actually really cool. Plus, Peyton had a lot of the hard stuff already taken care of before she left and of course Karen has been a major help." Brooke explained with a smile.

"I'll also be expecting you to be waiting in my dressing room wearing nothing but black lingerie, ready and willing to have sex with Chris Keller." Chris grinned referring to Brooke.

"Not even in your dreams Mr. Tight Pants." Brooke smirked.

"Please, I know your a Chris Keller groupie Brooke." Chris taunted.

"Why do you hang out with him?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Mmm...could it be my devastatingly good looks, pouty lips, amazing talent, swoonful charm, and winning personality?" Chris grinned arrogantly.

"Your unbelievable." Brooke and Haley spoked at the same time both rolling their eyes. Brooke didn't think she had ever known someone so cocky.

"Yes, I am." Chris agreed conceitedly.

"I swear he's not always such a jackass." Haley laughed.

"I've never met anyone who was so in love with themselves." Brooke responded with a small chuckle.

"Come on Brooke, I'm sure you've looked in the mirror." Chris teased with a smirk awarding him a smack on each arm from both girls. "Ouch." he groaned.

"Anyway..." Brooke announced. "Karen just informed me that you'll both be performing a couple of songs separately and then end it with the big duet. Chris is up first and you'll be on in 5." she informed before walking off.

"Don't forget...black lingerie." Chris called with a cocky grin. "Are you going to be able to do this Haley?" he asked turning to her seriously and Haley's fake smile seemed to melt away.

"I wasn't expecting Nathan to be here tonight." Haley admitted with a sigh.

"But you must have realized there was a possibility." Chris reminded.

"He's never actually had to see us perform that song together. It might hurt him and I wouldn't want to put him through anymore than I already have." Haley answered.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He looks like he's having a great time." Chris insisted as they both looked over at Nathan. "You can't just avoid performing whenever Nathan is around. Are you sure that's the real reason why?" he asked directly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley questioned folding her arms across her chest and sighing.

"Maybe your the one who isn't over it." Chris shrugged honestly.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Larry continued to stare at his daughter in complete shock. He told the other workers he was with to go ahead without him. He met Peyton half way and pulled her into a hug as soon as he reached her. Despite the possibility of her father lying to her for years, she held him tightly and felt safe in his arms. It had been months since she had seen him last and she really did miss him when he was gone. Lucas watched the display with a small smile. Larry released his daughter from the loving embrace, setting his eyes on Lucas.

"Rake boy." Larry nodded acknowledging Lucas.

"I guess I'm really never gonna live that down." Lucas chuckled slightly blushing, causing Larry and Peyton to laugh as well.

"Not in this lifetime." Larry teased. "Peyton, what are you doing here? The messages you've been leaving me have me worried sick." he began.

"But not worried enough to come home." Peyton replied sarcastically.

"That's not fair...you know I had some important business I had to finish. I told you I'd be home soon once I'm done, didn't you get my message? What's so important that it couldn't wait?" he asked with concern.

"I think your the one who has some explaining to do." Peyton responded.

"What are you talking about?" Larry asked feeling confused.

"Who is Elizabeth, Dad? This woman came to me claiming to be my mother but that's not possible right? Tell me this isn't true. Is Anna my biological mother? You wouldn't keep something like that from me." Peyton replied, her voice trembled laced with emotion and she felt as if she were almost trying to convince herself he'd never lie to her. As soon as she mentioned the name Elizabeth all the color in her father's face seemed to drain. He looked as if he had been punched so hard in the stomach he couldn't breathe. Peyton stared at him intensely waiting for him to answer but he couldn't seem to speak. This was all too much. She knew from the look on his face the answer wasn't one she wanted to hear, and tears seemed to gush from her eyes. She couldn't handle this. She felt like all of her walls were caving in on her.

"Oh God." Peyton choked crying hard. Larry didn't even know what to say or how to comfort her. Needless to say he hadn't been expecting this. Lucas looked on wanting nothing more than to hold Peyton in his arms, but he knew she and her father needed this time. "It's true isn't it. You've been lying to me this whole time, my entire life!" she cried suddenly becoming angry while hot tears streamed down her face.

"Peyton..." Larry uttered taking a step closer to her but she backed away.

"Don't come near me, don't touch me." Peyton sobbed.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry. I know your confused and hurt. You have every right to be angry and feel whatever it is your feeling. You deserve an explanation...but not here and not like this." Larry replied soothingly his face stricken with sadness and worry.

"You've been lying to me all these years." Peyton cried. She couldn't take this anymore, she had reached her breaking point. It was all too much to handle. Before Larry could respond or do anything she turned and walked away, storming passed Lucas and in the direction of where they had parked. Larry nearly ran after her, but he knew he couldn't. The look she held in her eyes was killing him. Lucas stood there looking at him sympathetically.

"Lucas..." Larry began unsure of what to say, but Lucas wasn't looking at him with judging eyes and he knew that.

"She needs you...you have to come home." Lucas stated before he could say anything. Larry agreed with a nod.

"I have obligations...but once their tied up I'm coming home...and I'm gonna be around and in my daughter's life a lot more often." Larry swore. "Take care of her for me Lucas, be there for her while I can't. I know how much you care about her." he added.

"You don't even have to ask, I'll do anything I can for her. She means everything to me, and I know she means the world to you too." Lucas admitted. "Whatever happened in the past, has been said and done. All we have is the present and the future. You have a beautiful daughter who deserves to know the truth. Just try to hurry and get home soon...the last thing you want is to have her slip away from you and lose her completely. Without having her in your life you'll be incomplete, trust me I know." he explained.

"Thank you Lucas." Larry answered in a heartfelt tone. Lucas offered a sympathetic smile before turning around and heading in the direction Peyton had gone.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Nathan sat in his chair at TRIC scanning the room. Both Haley and Chris had already performed solo and now it was time for the duet. The song slowly began and Nathan watched as everyone seemed to pair up, even Tim had found a dance partner in Bevin. He watched them perform until it became too much too handle. Visions of Haley's infidelity began to play through his head. He stood up from his chair and made his way through the crowd heading towards the exit deciding to get some fresh air. He walked outside onto the steps and immediately spotted a petite brunette sitting all alone. He took a seat beside her and they both remained silent for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Nathan asked glancing at her.

"I just had to get out of there you know?" Brooke replied glancing back at him.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Nathan agreed with a nod. "Feeling lonely?" he asked.

"It's funny how you can be in a room with a ton of people, even if their your friends, and still feel all alone." Brooke answered with a sad glint in her eyes. Nathan placed an understanding hand on her knee.

"We can be lonely together." Nathan replied, a warm smile forming on her face when their eyes met. The light seemed to hit his blue eyes in just the right way and she became mesmerized by the way he was looking at her. They both seemed to move in close until his lips were inches away lingering above hers. He tilted his head and they both leaned in, his lips barely brushing hers in the softest kiss sending butterflies swirling in her stomach as her heart raced.

_See I'm going through a situation _

_That I can't help_

_Wanna get a little closer_

_But I promised myself_

_That I would never give me heart_

_Away again_

_Oh, I know it's hard but you gotta understand it_

_The truth is gonna hurt_

_And the shit that you get_

_When you have it_

_Ain't worth it_

_I've been there so many times_

_I should know better but I_

_Can't stop what I feel when your next to me_

_I really think I..._

"Oh My God!" A feminine voice exclaimed from behind them. They both immediately jumped moving apart.

"Bevin!" Brooke cried but it was too late. Bevin had already scampered off. She and Nathan stood up awkwardly.

"I should get going." Nathan spoke quickly.

"...and I should really go talk to Bevin." Brooke answered immediately as they parted ways.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When Lucas finally got back to the car, he spotted Peyton leaning her back against the car door and crying into her hands. Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders with a look of concern. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"It's true." Peyton murmured into his chest while Lucas rubbed her back in a comforting motion.

"You two still need to talk this out. He'll be home soon Peyton." Lucas reminded combing his fingers through her soft curls.

"I knew it was true deep down...I was just hoping...praying..." Peyton began emotionally.

"You still haven't heard his side." Lucas reminded. "I don't know what to do or say to help you or make things okay. I know there's nothing I can do to make it okay." he admitted into her ear feeling almost helpless.

"Just hold me." Peyton whispered. He tightened his arms around her burying his face into her neck without any intention of ever letting her go. She was going through so much and she just needed to let it out. It was hard trying to be strong when she was nearly breaking down. She wasn't made of stone. She could feel his heart sympathize with hers. He always understood without question or judgement. He knew her. It was in that moment that Peyton realized, he was the one solid thing in her life.

_Hold me now I need to feel relief_

_Like I never wanted anything_

_I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold onto_

_I'm so ashamed of defeat_

_And I'm out of reason to believe in me_

_I'm out of trying to get by_

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me_

_I don't belong here and I'm not well_

_I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living_

_Right on the wrong side of it all_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:** The songs used in this chapter in italics were _The Gift by _**Seether, **_You and I Collide by _**Howie Day, and **_The One by _**Mariah Carey. **_Oh, and if some of you are still reading and not reviewing...which I know some of you are guilty of doing from the hits...please be kind and start leaving reviews. :D _

**Thanks to: Kels **_(thanks sweetie) _**l-a-c-18**_(well I am really glad that you like the NB parts and the way I portray them. I hope you like them in this chapter and thank you for the review.) _**kaos2405**_(thanks) _**Roxy **_(thanks) _**nookieforever07**_(aw, thank you so much for saying that. I hope you like this chapter just as much.) _**Song For No One**_(Wow, that's awesome...I am so happy to hear that. NB really would be great together IMO. lmao I know what you mean about Lucas...I am glad I could make you like him in that chapter and that you really liked everything he said. :) I'm also happy to see some of you are enjoying Chris, and the C/H in the story so far. Thanks for the awesome review.) _**Ababy99**_(thanks) _**Laurie **_(CONVERT TO NB. :D hug lol I thought you would enjoy that. I will have to check those songs out sometime. I really hope you like this chapter hon.) _**Mon**_(hug thanks for always asking me if I have updated. lol. I am really happy you, and some others have taken such an interest in this fic. :D I think it's great you enjoyed the LP...I am happy to hear that. I also like that song by Lifehouse. :) I was surprised a lot of people seem to want Lucas/Nathan to patch things up...I guess we will see. lmao, I'm sorry you don't like C/H. hug And wow...you actually liked the NB...don't worry I am not looking at that as you shipping them...it is just nice is all. lol. thanks for the wondeful review. ) _**Amber**_(aw, that is so sweet that it brought tears to your eyes. I take that as a compliment. :D thanks for the review sweetie and I hope you like the update.) _**bitterkidxsweetie**_( Okay, so I am not and have never been a NP shipper...other than friendship but I did what I could so I hope you enjoyed it. Glad to see you are enjoying the C/H. Really? I thought it was so cute when he blushes. lol. Wow, it seems like you liked the entire last chapter over all abd I am really happy to hear that. Maybe somday you will start shipping NB. innocent :D Thanks for such a sweet review. )_**cryptic mind (SUG)**_( hug sigh I just love you reviews...and I love how much you seem to like my writing. So now you know the first scene I was talking about on FF. lol. Your reviews always touch me. :D Not in a perverted kind of way like we are used too though. lol. I'm glad you noiticed all the details in the last chapter. I am also happy to hear you are liking everything between L/N. I guess you will have to wait and see if they ever patch things up...but I think it is safe to say even if they do it won't be easy. ;) Also, happy to hear you understand the emotions going through Nathan about Dan. Aw, it really means a lot to me that you feel that I stay true to the characters because I really do try. :D IDK, perhaps I know the characters too well. lol. I have no doubt that you would like for NH to be friends...and I guess you will see what happens...I kind of teased you in this chapter huh? lol. I am extremely happy to hear you like the NB stuff even though you don't really ship them...and yeah I didn't think the idea of Nathan buying a gift for his Mom seemed OOC, after the way he was towards her at the end of S2 and I also thought it was sweet so I am glad that you liked that part. Wow Trish, you seem to always amaze me. You didn't hate the H/C part! lol. I think it's great that you see all of that and that the kiss surpsied you...I thought it would get some people mad. lol. I'm so ahppy that you loved the LP and that the scene actually had that effect on you. :D Thank you so much for so many kind words...you have no idea how much it means to me that you enjoy my writing so much. Aww, I love you Sug. lol, I am sure that would be a great book. You are just an awesome friend and person, and thank you for checking my stories out even though they are NB. hug No Sug, you are the sweetheart, that's why your nickname is Sug. ) _**ETBuffster**_(Jo hug Wow, I am in shock that you read the LP part, but thank you. lol. I am really happy to hear you enjoyed those parts even though you don't ship them. And of course I am always happy to hear you love the NB. I thought NB shopping would be a cute idea.) _**cabot007**_(I am really happy to hear you are loving it so far and thank you for the e-mails. I guess you will have to wait and see where it goes...and thank you for being so interested in the story and the nice review.) _**Nathan4Haley**_(thanks) _**mcCrazy**_(Aww, that's awesome...I'm really happy to hear that and I am glad that my fic could help you feel better. thank you for the kind words.) _**yaba**_(A crime? Mmm...I hope I don't get into trouble. lol. Just playin. Thank you so much for saying all that. As a writer, that really means a lot to me that you feel that way about my story. I really hope you continue to enjoy it.) _**brathanfan**_(thanks) _**steph**_(thanks) _**LeytonFan5**_(Kayla, thanks for checking this out! I am happy that you like the way the relationships are developing and thank you for the sweet review. I hope you like this chapter.) _**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and taking the time to read my story! It really touches me that people seem to like my writing...so thank you for that. As always, please REVIEW. **

**Preview: **_What's going to happen next with everyone in OTH? Review and find out in the next chapter:D _

_**:) :) WRITIE :) :)**_


End file.
